Nice Ride, Ma'am
by luverofthings
Summary: An alternate ending to season 6. How did Tara and Jax get to the place they are now? Alternate Universe Chapter 8 has been posted.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This would take place sometime after season 6. It's kind of AU because Tara never died. I can see her having some issues after all the shit that she has been through, kind of PTSD type stuff.**

Doctor Tara Knowles-Teller was young but one of the top neo-natal and prenatal physicians in her field. Her hand may have been damaged, due to an incident were her ex-father-in-law tried having her kidnapped and killed, but her mind was still sharp and sought after.

On this day, she had an out of town consult scheduled, the mother bedridden in her 29th week of pregnancy in Lodi. It was going to be a beautiful day, so she told her husband, Jackson Teller that she felt like the Cutlass needed to 'stretch it's legs,' so she would take it on the thirty mile journey. Abel had school and then daycare. Thomas was in daycare. Elyda would pick them up around 5pm.

Sending her off with an 'I love you. Be careful. Call me if you need anything,' he kissed her five times in quick succession, being the 'only seen by those dearest to him Jax Teller' goofy guy he was.

After her consult was over, she stopped to get gas before getting back on the highway. After filling up, she hit Interstate 95. Like any good driver she more than randomly checked her mirrors. Noticing a car fairly close behind her, she turned her turn signal on, switching lanes so they could pass instead of 'pushing her' down the highway.

Doing the same maneuver several times the car staying with her, she briefly thought maybe it was feds or cops following her. Being Jax Teller's wife she had almost become accustomed to being followed by someone. Usually it was a club member and it was to make sure no one messed with her. Trying to ease her own nerves, she knew the exit for the highway that lead to the Club cabin was just a few miles up the road. She exited the Interstate, taking a right at the stop sign. The car was still behind her.

Now she could feel her nerves and panic set in. Digging into her purse that sat next to her, she pulled out her Colt Pony hand gun laying it next to her thigh, then pulled her phone out of her purse, hitting speed dial '1'.

Picking up on the second ring, "Hey baby," Jax greeted instantly.

"Are you guys still up at the cabin?" she asked, trying to make her voice sound as steady as possible. But she knew she failed miserably.

"Yeah, why? You sound like something is wrong," he noted, he knew her well enough after all that they had been through and being together for nearly ten years, when something was wrong.

"I ugh, ugh," she stuttered, her nerves getting the better of her, "I think I'm being followed."

Snapping his fingers to get the Clubs attention, he gestured for everyone to follow him, "How far out are you?"

"Less than fifteen minutes, I think."

"Make it ten. Hit the gas, baby. You have you're weapon?" he would go ape-shit if she had to use, but she had it for a reason. He wanted her to be able to protect herself.

Asking about her weapon definitely got the Club members attention. They all hoped on their bikes, as well as Jax.

"Yeah, it's sitting next to my leg."

"Good, good. We will meet you a quarter mile up the drive, so don't be scared when you see Bobby and Chibbs sitting on their bikes waiting for you to pass them, okay baby? You won't see me, but I will be there?"

"Okay. Jax I'm scared," she gasped out, her arms shaking.

"I know baby, but it's going to be okay," he tried assuring her, "Come to me, baby, and we will find out what's going on okay?"

SOASOASOASOASOA

"Tara thinks she is being followed," Jax explained, straddling his bike.

"From Lodi? That's twenty miles away," Opie stated the obvious.

"You think it's the Calaveras crew?"

"I don't know anything yet. I do know that my wife is scared and I'm not having that shit," Jax clarified before rolling off to the stop he told Tara they would meet her at.

SOASOASOASOA

Tara drove down the familiar road, her heart feeling like it was going to pound out of her chest. Through the billow of dry dust and dirt from the dirt road the tires of Cutlass kicked up as she speed down it, she could see the car was still behind her even as she drove down the private drive to the cabin the Club used.

Breathing a sigh of relief, she hit the accelerator harder when she saw Bobby and Chibbs sitting on their bikes behind two trees that lined the drive, giving her just enough room to squeeze through. The second the fender of the Cutlass passed their wheels, they cut the road off rolling their bikes forward. The car that had been following her came to a screeching halt when he was cut off.

The driver behind her was forced to stop.

Tara pulled the car over, with shaking hands opened the door, and watched as Jax strolled out with what she had come to think of as his 'Jax Teller swagger', the walk he had perfected during intense situations, from behind the tree that Bobby was sitting behind. He stopped in the middle of the dirt road, pulled his smokes out of the pocket on the inside of his kutte, took a cigarette out and put it to his lips, flicked the Reaper zippo that she knew so well, light the cigarette he held between his lips, inhaled that first exhilarating drag from a cigarette, raised his hand to his mouth with two fingers pulling the cigarette out of his mouth, tilted his head back slightly and blew the smoke from his lungs into the air over his head.

"You're trespassing," he finally said, loud enough for the driver to hear him.

The driver knew he was in trouble. The leather vests the men in front of him wore had the patches of the Sons of Anarchy. He knew who the Sons of Anarchy where, the fear and chaos they could inflict. In Lodi they had the Grim Bastards MC's and the now mostly defunct Calaveras MC's. He had seen the Sons rolling through his town as he grew up and now. He had no idea following this woman for a car and because she was cute would result in this. He knew he had to leave immediately before the situation got out of hand. He threw his Impala into reverse looked behind him in preparation of leaving, when two bikes cut off the road behind him.

Looking straight ahead again, he saw the young blonde man smirk at him. He knew by reputation there leader was younger than most. _Teller, was that his name? It sounded right. He also ran the only mechanic and tow shop in Charming. And not to be messed with. Maybe this was him._

"Get him out of the car and check his ink," the blonde says, a cloud of smoke rolling from his mouth as he spoke, to someone the driver hadn't seen. His eyes were too focused on the man in front of him.

He looked out his window in time to see two men advancing on him, and berated himself for not getting the locks on the door fixed. The door was ripped open. "Woah, woah, guys! What's the problem?" He stammered out before being pulled out by his jacket. They yanked his jacket down his arms, lifted up his shirt in the front to look at his chest, lifted up his shirt in the back to look at his back, and they searched his arms but found nothing.

"He's clean," the younger one of the two men who searched him, replied. He yanked his wallet out of his pocket, then slammed his back against the rear door, holding him in place with his forearm.

Tara watched on wordlessly as the Club members did as Jax instructed. She could still feel her body and mind humming from stress and anxiety. She felt like she needed to throw up too, but she knew that was for a different reason entirely.

"Are you married?" Jax asked the driver, taking another drag from his cigarette, his rings glistening in the sun. Tara could see the glint off the car from his thick 14 carat gold wedding band that adorned his left hand. She twirled her ring around her finger, the beautiful engagement ring he gave her years prior lay underneath the solid gold band, even if to calm herself. Their wedding bands were one thing that Gemma did right.

The driver nervously shook his head 'no'.

"Have a girlfriend?" Jax asked, then quirked his eyebrow. "Or boyfriend maybe?"

Swallowing the lump in his throat he shook his head 'no' again.

"You're going to have to speak up," Jax said, "Or maybe I need to come closer to you," as he moved to get closer to the man.

"No!" the driver grunted out.

Smirking again, he put the cigarette to his lips and took another long drag, he blew the smoke back out of his lungs slowly, "Then you wouldn't understand the problem."

He took two steps closer to the guy, turned his body to face the direction he was facing, and pointed in Tara's direction, with the hand that was holding the cigarette. He could see the driver vibrating he was shaking so hard.

When Jax looked at Tara he could see her wrap her arms around herself, like she was trying to curl into herself. He wasn't trying to scare her. Never. He tapped his chest three times with his left hand, the hand with his wedding band on, hoping she would understand that he loved her and wasn't going to let anything happen to her.

Pointing back in Tara's direction briefly, "That car you followed down here? The car that you have been following for the last twenty miles," he said before putting his hand on the man's shoulder and turning him to face the other direction to face away from Tara so she wouldn't be uncomfortable anymore, "That's my old lady."

"I wasn't follow….." he stuttered out.

"Yeah you were," Jax gripped the shoulder under his hand hard. He took one last drag of the cigarette, tossed the butt on the dirt road in front of him and then snuffed it out with his sneaker. Exhaling the smoke out of his nose, "Now I just need you to tell me why."

The driver began shaking even harder, "I ugh…" he stuttered again.

"See. Now answering me like that makes me nervous. When I get nervous, bad things have been known to happen," Jax explained.

The driver looked at the men that hadn't moved since he had gotten yanked out of his car. Sometime that he wasn't aware of, the men had all drawn weapons and now had them hanging loosely in their hands.

"The longer you take to answer, the more I'm beginning to wonder if you wanted to hurt my wife. I guarantee you, if that was your intention towards my wife this will end very badly for you. You wouldn't understand this, but as a husband it's my duty, obligation, in the job description, or however you want to look at it. Oh fuck it!" Jax turned the man to look him dead in the eye. Jax's crystal clear blue eyes began to blaze, "It's my god damn purpose in life to make sure nobody hurts or fucks with my family. Now do YOU," Jax jabs him in his chest with his finger, "fit into the 'fucking with my family' category or not?"

The driver felt like his tongue was swelling up, he couldn't even barely swallow. If this was Teller then he could now, without a doubt, confirm that the rumors of calm-cool-scary-as-all-hell manner was true. He had heard once that Teller killed the leader of the Calaveras club for kidnapping and nearly killing his old lady. He did not want that same fate. So he had to convince this guy that he wasn't a threat at all. Which he wasn't. He was just a car enthusiast who liked a car and thought a girl was cute.

Quirking his eyebrows, Jax added, "Just remember, your answer you give me, will mean the difference between you driving out of here or being put in the ground. I will even give you a few minutes to gather your thoughts," Jax patted him on the shoulder, moved to walk around the driver but suddenly paused, pointing the fingers he jabbed into his chest at his face, "Oh, before I forget, I'm very good at reading bullshit, so you are going to want to tell me the truth," he smiled at him and continued around moving towards his nervous wife.

The driver blinked rapidly at him, his breaths coming in short fast bursts. He felt like he may pass out or have a panic attack. He wanted to look around, but as he looked at the Sons in front of him, all stone faced, glaring at him, he knew that moving would not be a good idea at all.

Jax walked to Tara who was leaning nervously against the car, arms crossed over her chest running her hands over her upper arms, she dropped her arms when she looked up to see him coming towards her. Cradling her face in his hands automatically, he kissed her sweetly on the lips, "You okay?" his hands coming to rest at the nape of her neck, barely skimming the shorter cropped hair that she now wore.

"Yeah, I just, it scared the shit out of me, yeah know," Tara explained. But she never had to explain anything to him. He would always worry, protect and love her.

"You've been through a lot of shit babe, it's understandable. You know you never need to worry about me thinking you over reacted," he promised her. "I love you. You know what I'd do for you," he rested his forehead against her.

Gripping the longer hair he now wore, she pulled him into a hug, "I may be a bit more emotional because of other reasons too," she admitted.

Pulling away he looked down at her, quirking his lip up in a smile, "Yeah?"

"Yeah," she smiled at him, "really weird time to tell you, but that's kind of our thing right? Doing important stuff at weird times?"

"Jesus babe! I love you, so damn much," he vowed, cradling her face again and kissing her soundly. "Great! Now I've got to go finish talking to this guy and I'm going to have this big goofy grin on my face."

"I'm sure my big bad biker can manage to scare him still," she said, running a hand over his bearded jaw and cheek.

"Looking him in the eye, he's terrified. I don't think he meant you any harm, he has no allegiance's to any clubs or crews, at least not one he is sporting tatt's for," Jax explained.

"If you don't think he was going to hurt me, does that mean I can come with you?" Now she was curious and wanted to know what he guy wanted. She had been scared, but with Jax and the other Club members with her, she knew nothing would happen to her.

"You sure?"

Nodding her head, "Yeah, I want to hear for myself what he wanted."

Nodding his head in agreement, he laid his hand on her lower back, guiding her back to where the Club was watching the guy. He hadn't moved at all in the few minutes that Jax had been talking to Tara.

The guys looked passed the driver, to see Tara and Jax both walking towards them, Jax nudged his head upwards letting them know she was okay and it was okay to turn the guy around to face them.

When they turned the driver around, his breath caught in his throat. He heard scuffing feet behind him, but didn't realize the woman was with him. She was very pretty.

"My wife was also curious to hear why you followed her from the interstate, the highway, then down this road. That is why she is here. If you make any sort of move to make her feel uncomfortable or to hurt her, I will fucking drop you, do you understand?" Jax asked He pulled the glock he had holstered under his kutte out, pulled the slide cocking mechanism back chambering a bullet and clicked the safety off. Aiming the gun at his chest, Jax looked at him and said, "Now tell my wife why you followed her."

The drivers eyes moved to Tara, "I ugh. I wasn't trying to scare you ma'am. I'm sorry if I did. I ugh, I just ugh. Your car. I liked it. And ugh, I was wondering if, you ugh wanted to sell it?"

"Really?" Opie piped up unbelieving, "You followed a chic twenty miles for a car?"

Looking in the direction of the voice, "I thought she was cute too okay," he admitted in a low voice.

Jax scrutinized the driver for a few seconds. He accepted the answer. Dropping the magazine from the shaft into his free hand, he quickly cleared the chamber, uncocked the weapon, and holstered it.

The driver had a thousand thoughts racing through his mind. _I will NEVER follow a nice car again._ _I will never follow a cute girl again. How am I always attracted to the crazy ass bitches?_

"Excuse me?" he heard a female voice say before he felt something hit him in the face, and he was on the ground looking up at the pissed off biker. Again. _Shit! He must have said that last part out loud._

Jax bent down, his jelled back hair falling into his face, and hauled the guy up by his jacket, "NOW you are going to apologize AGAIN." Releasing him, he motioned for Opie to toss him the driver's wallet, flipping it open he ripped the driver license out, read it, tucked the license back into its clear compartment and slammed the wallet into his chest. "Then you are going to get in your piece of shit car and forget this day ever fucking happened. You got me Fredrick Henderson of 1879 Freedom Drive, of Lodi?"

The driver's eyes went wide in shock.

"Yeah, that's right?" Jax crowded him, "I'm pretty sure you've figured out who I am by now. You've figured out in that horny little mind of yours that you picked the wrong fucking woman to follow. You've figured out what I will do, what I HAVE done to people that mess with my old lady." Jax was now nose to nose with the guy, his chest heaving as the adrenaline of his anger began pumping harder and harder into his blood, "If any of this fucking day blows back on me or us, I see you in my town or near my old lady again, I will hunt your bitch ass down and fucking end you. Do you understand what I'm saying? Try me, bro," Jax's eyes light up at the thought, "I dare ya."

"Baby let him go," Tara finally grabbed the back of his kutte, pulling him away from the guy. Of course he put up no resistance. Tara knew that look on his face, nose flaring, lips snarling upward, knew that rigid posture, every muscle in his body ready to snap into action when the time presented itself. Jax rarely scared her, but when he got this worked up, this so filled with rage, heaven help whoever his sites where set on. She knew her or their kids being threatened where the things that could elicit this kind of rage from him, and she loved him for that.

Breathing heavily, his adrenaline pumping, Jax looked down into his wife's pleading green eyes. Relenting, he looked back up at the driver in front of him. In his heart and mind he knew this guy presented no real threat to Tara or his family. He didn't like to bully people, but people scaring, threatening or causing Tara distress was never okay in his mind, "Get out of my fucking sight," he spat out at him.

Tara placed her hand on his chest to push him back further from the driver, so he could get in his car to leave. She hadn't realized it, but Opie had come to the other side of him, and was helping to calm him and pushing him back too. She heard the Harley's engines starting and knew that they were backing up to let the car leave.

She looked up at Jax, her hands resting on his chest feeling relief when she felt one of his arms snake around her waist pulling her closer. She watched as his eyes followed the car's every move until he was completely out of sight. She saw Jax nudge his head up, indicating for someone to follow the driver.

When she was sure his head was cleared up enough from the chaos that an event like this did to his mind, "Jackson?"

Looking down at her, he smiled softly at her, "Yeah baby?" He loved when she called him Jackson. It was her way of really getting his attention, not that it took much.

"I love you," she said simply.

He smiled again. For a while a few months ago, he didn't think she would ever say those words to him again. But she let him back in, trusted him to do right by their family. Moving his hands up to her jaw, he tilted her head back, kissed her tenderly, "Every fucking second baby. Never doubt that," resting his forehead against hers.

She never did. Now anyway. In the past maybe a few times, but not now.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I took some writers liberties here (meaning made up my own outcome) so Tara would still be alive and Jax could be free after the season6 finale.**

"Why don't you pull the Cutlass down to the cabin and you ride back with me? I can have the prospects come back and drive or tow it home," he suggested.

"You done here?" she asked.

"For today," he says slinging his arm over her shoulder, he began guiding her back to her car, "We have to celebrate tonight, ya know."

"Yeah, we really need to talk about your sperm," she glares at him playfully.

"I'm a good shot baby, what can I say?" he grinned at her, kissing her again, "Besides, I don't recall you ever giving me much of a fight…"

"Just as long as I'm the only one you are shooting at," she looks up at him knowingly, cocking her eyebrow at him.

"Baby….." he sighed, "I thought we were passed that shit. You can even search me babe, no condoms on me or my room at the club or my saddle back. When that shit happened, after Abel was taken, then you went to jail and wouldn't see me, then I found out you wanted to divorce me. It almost tore my heart out, every time, and I was in a bad way. NOT that that is any excuse, but that's how I felt," he had to ramble on before he made her mad. "They told us in that couples therapy stuff we went through, that we had to share how we felt, right. But our love and bond is stronger than all of that shit. We've done some pretty fucked up shit to each other, but you and me, we are solid, right? You have my heart, my soul, and my fucking cock, and you know it. I've told you more shit than my mother even knew as an old lady, and she thought she ran this shit!"

It was funny in an ironic way. By day, Jax Teller badass biker who made those around fear him. By night, Jax Teller the man who had to beg and plead for his wife to forgive his indiscretions. She didn't even know why she brought it up again.

"Shhhh baby," she brought his face down to hers, forcing him to look into her eyes, "we're okay," she felt him clench his jaw under her hand, his way of releasing some of the tension that had suddenly built up. She kissed his lips softly.

Now his heart was the one that was pounding from a slight fear, he had thought they were good. He couldn't lose her again, he had come close far too many times. She loved him enough to take him back every time. He didn't know what he did to make her love him so much but he would do it every fucking time.

"See, weird timing. Must be the whole pregnancy hormonal balance thing," she smiled softly up at him, a single tear falling from her eye.

Wiping it away with his thumb, he kissed her nose quickly, "Let's go," he suggested. Taking her hand, he led her to his bike that was behind one of the trees. "Chibbs, take the Cutlass up to the cabin, and call the tow truck to come and get it."

"Aye, Jackie Boy," he called out from the huddled together club members. They had learned to respect Tara and Jax's privacy. They were in awe that this couple had been through so much, but still remained together. All of their marriages and relationships had failed terribly. They respected Tara. Even after all the heat the DA put on Tara she never ratted on the club. The only witness left who could tie Tara to Otto killing Pamela was Gemma.

After months of heavy drinking, drug use, and forgetting to take her pills she died of heart failure. When she found out Jax was turning himself, she distraughtly went to Jax and Tara's house looking for Tara. She found Jax and Tara having a few private moments to themselves before DA Patterson came to arrest him. She became enraged that Jax forgave Tara so easily for all that she 'tried to do to our family' and 'that he was going to prison for that bitch.' Jax informed her that 'he was turning himself in because that was the right thing to do for HIS family. For his wife and sons. I love you mom, but not everything that happens to me is on Tara. Her biggest crime is loving me. She has done what you always told her to do. Protect the club. That's what got us in this shit storm in the first place. My wife trying to protect me and the club you can't live without. Shouldn't you be proud of me for being man enough to admit my mistakes? Taking the hit for my old lady, instead of letting her go to prison for loving me? Instead you held it over her head that you were the one who brought her the goddamn cross in the first place! So maybe in a way, all this shits on you?' In Gemma's liquor and THC riddled mind, Jax told her she wasn't wanted or needed anymore, that she had been replaced. Her heart stopped right there, falling out dead on the kitchen floor. Tara gave her CPR but it was no use. Eli was right outside the door and testified that no one laid a hand on Gemma that she literally just fell out dead. The witness against Tara was gone. Jax hadn't signed any confessions about the distribution of guns, so they had nothing on him either.

It was hard, took a lot of therapy and trust exercises, but they found there back to each other, at least for Tara it did. But in the end, 'We are just better human beings when we are with the person we are meant to be with.'

Straddling his bike, he passed his helmet to her, "Hop on my hog, baby," he wiggled his eyebrows at her. He watched her as she strapped the helmet on, then hopped on behind him.

"Oh I'll be hopping on something later," she promised letting her hand run much farther south than just around his midsection. Laughing, he hit the ignition switch, "Keep that shit up I'm gonna take you up the cabin and have my way with you."

"Take me home Teller. It's been a long day," she suddenly yawned, resting her head on his back.

"Anything you want, baby," he promised lifting his legs off the ground as he began to roll, "You hungry or just home?" But he already knew she had fallen asleep. Stopping his bike, he kicked the stand down.

"Something wrong bro?" Opie asked when he noticed.

"Could you call Chibbs and tell him to bring the Cutlass back down here?" jerking his thumb to his sleeping wife on his back, his free hand clasping her hands together ensuring she wouldn't fall off before Chibbs came back. There was no way in hell he was letting her ride on the back of his bike, pregnant and asleep if he could help it.

"Damn! Why'd she pass out so fast?" Juice asked.

Raising his eyebrows in answer to Juice's question. Juice was the only one who didn't get it of course.

"No way!" Opie smiled, "Congrats man!"

Chibbs rolled back down the hill with the Cutlass. Bobby opened the passenger side door for Jax. He tried waking Tara up to at least get her off the bike. Jax bent down to sweep her off her feet, cradling her to his body as he made his way to the car with her, easing her gently into the seat and strapping her in with the seat belt. "Love you Jax," she mumbled in her sleep.

Smiling, he kissed her forehead, "Love you too, baby."

"Dude! Are you sure she's not dead?" Juice asked, as he looked in the car at her sleeping form. Her head was laying back against the headrest. If looks could kill, he would have been glared to death.

"All right boys. We're really rolling this time. Take my bike up to the cabin and do that same thing we were going to do with the Cutlass," Jax instructed.

He slid into the driver's seat. He picked up the colt she had sitting on the seat next to her, making sure the safety was on, and slid it into her purse.

Pulling the business burner phone out of his pocket, he tossed it to Bobby, "If anything comes up, you can handle it right?"

Bobby waved him off, "Go. Take care of the doc. Go get your boys and spend some time with them. It's quiet now, take advantage of it," he demanded.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: This chapter would be considered a prequel to the first 2 I guess.**

**How they got to the place they are in chapters 1 & 2**

He knew that she would be pissed off at him. He had missed the first couple counseling session that they had. But he had a reason. A valid reason. You could see it by look at him. At least she would be

_"Jackson, I know you love me and I love you," she promised him, her hands lying on his chest showing him that she was sincere, "but the things that we have seen in our lives," green eyes looking up into blue eyes, "and things we have done to each other. I just don't think we can get past this without any help."_

_He only had one condition: it be in a town that neither of them was very well known in. He did have enemies, and they would use this against him, as they had used her and their children in the past._

_Her shutting him out after the prison deal with Otto. All the things she kept from him after her release: Planning to divorce him and take their kids, giving evidence against the club to go into witness protection, faking her pregnancy and miscarriage to frame his mother. He wasn't going to lie; it did jade him a little. She was the love of his life, but his trust in her had been shaken. He hated feeling like that. But it wasn't like he was an angel. His cheating on her several times in their relationship nearly broke her emotionally. And they were still dealing with the emotional fall-out of watching his mother die in front of them._

He couldn't call her. When he was finally free, he went straight to the hospital looking for her.

"Tara!" he found her studying a chart with a surgical mask dangling from her neck and a cap to conceal her hair. He was always in awe that she loved him and put up with his shit. This amazing woman whom he'd loved since high school, went off to become a doctor and came back because she did love him.

She looked up at him briefly, sighed, dropped her head to her chest and began moving past him. Reaching for her arm to turn her around to face him, she yanked it free, "I'm working Jax!" she hissed walking as fast as she could away from him.

He really didn't want to make a scene at the hospital. She had already been through enough shit there with him, the club and his mother. He knew she saved lives; she saved their sons life, that this was her calling. But he needed her to know what happened, and why he wasn't able to make it to their first session.

"I know babe," he followed her whispering so he wouldn't startle the patients, "but I need to explain," he insisted.

She stopped abruptly before she rounded the corner, whirling on her heel to face him, "I am mad at you!" She hissed through gritted teeth at him, "I don't want to talk to you right now!"

Tara didn't see him coming; he came down the hall that she hadn't turned down yet. The overly-friendly, a little-too-touchy-for-professionalism, new pulmonology resident, Doctor Gales, "Excuse me," he breezed by Tara rounding the corner, his hand reaching out slightly to graze her arm gently, "Is there a problem here?"

Tara gasped softly and cringed. The cold chill she always felt when he did something like, going straight up her spine. Like it used to do when Josh became too much.

"I can explain babe," Jax started but stopped when he heard the male voice, saw him walk behind his wife and saw his fingertips gently graze her arm. As if he had the right to touch her. Jax felt his heart begin to pound, his hands begin to shake, his breathing become harsher, his jaw clenched, his nose flared, as he cocked his head to the side slightly and looked this man up and down, sizing him up. The man who just touched his wife. Without hesitation. Jax had no doubt he could take this man. He feared no one.

Hearing Tara's gasp of shock and seeing her cringe, told him all he needed to know. That touch was definitely unwanted, and something that had probably happened several times before, going unchecked.

Hearing his breathing become harsher, Tara finally actually looked at Jax. He was scraped up and he looked a bit ragged for the wear. Then she felt guilty for being so upset about his missing their first session. He had obviously had a good reason.

Gales looked Jax over. Why was this man bothering young Doctor Knowles? He was obviously trouble. Long greasy looking blonde hair, raggedy looking beard, tattoos on his scraped up for arms. A leather vest with patches all over it. She had a ring on her finger, so she was obviously married. But a little flirting never hurt anyone right? At least that was his motto.

"I don't have a problem," Jax scoffed as the doctor stood a little too close to his wife and she was trying to shuffle away from him into the wall, "But you will have a serious problem if put your hands on my wife again," he promised.

"Jax…" Tara sounded so small. Like she did when she first came back to town. That was not his Tara. His Tara wasn't afraid of anything. He did not like that voice at all.

"Your wife?" Dr. Gales questioned surprised, his eyes shifting to look at Tara.

"I didn't stutter," Jax challenged, stepping in front of him cutting Tara out of the way. "That's the only warning you'll get," Jax raised his eyebrows at him. "But from the way MY," his eyes went wide in emphasis of the word and he leaned into the man slightly for emphasis, "wife reacted to you, that one is overdue." The statement wasn't accusatory towards Tara, like it was something she was hiding from Jax. They had been going through an extremely rough patch.

He held his hand out for Tara to take, pulling her into him when she did. Not as a sign of possession, but to comfort her, let her know he was there, wasn't going anywhere, "If you'd like to discuss this further, feel free to drop by your local ice cream shop. We can have all the words you want," Jax promised, raising his lip in a smirk at the look of stun on the man's face.

Doctor Gales was stunned silent. Had he just been threatened? He think he was. He would have to speak to Margaret about that. But right now he had rounds to attend to.

"Come on babe," Jax spoke softly too Tara, kissing the top of her head, he began guiding her towards Margaret Murphy's office. She hadn't said anything since the doctor touched her. THAT was not his wife. She gave just as good as she got. When she got quiet like this, he knew she was thinking too much.

Finally when she noticed they were going the wrong way to her office, "Jax? Where are we going?"

"Margaret's office, babe," Jax said softly, "you have to report him. They call that harassment and you know it."

"Jax I can't," she nearly sobbed.

"Why? I can tell by the way you reacted to him, this was not a first occurrence or a one-time thing," he spoke softly to her. His first reaction to seeing the woman he loved react this way was the same as it was 15 years ago and then 4 years ago. To beat the living shit out of the mother-fucker who caused her that pain and fear.

_How ironic_, he thought, _the good clean cut guys are the assholes, and the outlaw is the one that makes her feel safe._

She began to sob. He stopped her, trying to meet her eyes, but she refused. He tilted her chin up with his index finger, "Baby, please look at me," he pleaded. When she did, he could see the fear in them. Now he was getting pissed off again, but he bit it back down. Things had gotten so twisted between them that his wife was being sexually harassed at work and she didn't even feel like she could tell him.

He looked around and realized they were close to the chapel, kissing her forehead sweetly, he draped his arm across her shoulder and guided her in. He set her in the front pew, so he could crouch down and kneel in front of her.

"Talk to me baby, please," he nearly begged, taking her hands into his. She looked down into his blue eyes, the gentle eyes that ALWAYS made her feel safe, one of the reasons she came back to Charming.

"He started working here after I went to jail for the Otto thing. When I came back, you know how twisted up I was, we were," she sniffed as the hard truth of what went on between them began to come out, "between trying to find a way out of that mess, being harassed by him," she paused to swallow past the lump in her throat, "and, ugh faking the, ugh," she stopped again, her throat burned and her head pounded just thinking about it, "pregnancy and miscarriage," she barely managed to strain them out, the words so harsh and ugly.

His eyes closed at that, his eyes stinging from the tears that threatened to fall, the muscles in his jaw flexing as that words fell from her lips, as the words sunk in. He knew what she did, learned from his mother and his attorney. Knowing and hearing the truth being admitted were two different things.

Gently tugging on his hands that she held, she pulled him closer to her until his head fell between her breasts and his arms wrapped around her midsection, "Jax, baby, I'm so sorry I did that to you," she sobbed as he inhaled deeply pulling her tighter into him.

She had to tell him the truth. All of it. "When I was in jail, you know nothing is private…"

He nodded his head, "I do," he agreed. He was definitely not a stranger to being on the inside. He just never imagined his wife would too.

"Some of the other inmates saw your crow on my back," she was speaking in barely above a whisper, but with just the two of them alone in the chapel, he could hear her clear as day, "they knew what that meant. I was a Son's old lady. Marked permanently. 'I wonder if a biker bitch can hold their own?'" she recounted, her voice strained with tears, "I was rushed to the infirmary with severe abdominal trauma and other injuries."

He didn't think he could, but he pulled her tighter to him, afraid he might break her, he was squeezing her so hard. He couldn't get close enough to her. He wanted to protect her from the world, his world. He hadn't even thought about her being protected on the inside. Every crew had their enemies, and those enemies also had woman who knew about their men's lives, and what things meant.

"There was no way for the embryo to survive," she whispered harshly. One arm was wrapped across his shoulders as the other stroked and cradled his head into her chest.

The guilt he felt overwhelmed him. Well he was out here in the world, free to fuck whomever caught his fancy that day to help ease his heart ache over being turned away by his wife. Meanwhile, she was alone and suffering the loss of their child. "Jesus baby," he gasped out, "well you were going through hell by yourself with no protection, I was out here feeling sorry for my fucking self because you wouldn't see me or talk to me."

She had laid her 'hand' on the table. Now it was his turn. If they were going to make their marriage work, they had to be honest. About everything. And he simply could not lose her. He wouldn't be able to survive it.

"Before your bond hearing, Lowen told me that you didn't want to see me or for me to be at your hearing," he swallowed harshly, his voice gritty from the tears, both shed and unshed. He tightened his grip on her again. He wanted to anchor himself to her in case she tried pushing him away. "That day, before you were released, I ugh," he took a deep breath, "I was with that woman you found me with."

Like he thought, she released him snorting loudly, "Of course you were. Your wife's in jail for accessory to murder and you had to find the nearest warm body to make you feel good…." She couldn't keep the snark to herself.

He wasn't letting her go though, "I fucked up baby, I know. God do I know. You've hurt me too. We've both done some terrible shit to each other in the last year," he looked up to her, "But isn't that what we were doing here? What you say we need counseling for? So we can talk to each other again?"

Her lip quivering, she looked down into his pleading eyes, she agreed, "You're right. But I'm still mad at you," she said stubbornly.

"I can live with that. What I can't live without is YOU," he stressed, "I'm also a bit mad at you," he admitted. He felt her relax a bit.

They would be okay.

"You need to go file a harassment complaint, babe," Jax encouraged from his crouched position on the floor, "And I need to stand up," he grunted as he slowly stood up, "Damn I'm gettin' old," he dramatized as he bent and twisted his back to loosen up a bit.

"Jax Teller law abiding citizen?" she quirked her eyebrow at him, standing up with him, her arm going around his waist.

He scoffed, "Nah babe, Jax Teller husband whose wife has an honest-to-goodness job that he knows she loves, and understands that certain rules do apply. If they can't stop then you know I WILL," he bent down, his hands moving up to caress her jaw and kissed her softly, "I love you, babe. We're going to be okay."

"I love you too, baby," she promised, because she did. She was hurt, but she loved him. Her heart, mind and soul didn't know how not to. She wasn't naive enough to think love could fix everything. But time, commitment and hard work just might.

She let her hands move up to his elbows and forearms, remembering why he was there and what lead to all this, "What happened?"

Sighing loudly, he ran his hand through his hair, "Fucking Niners, I think. They caught me off guard. I dumped my bike, emptied a few clips but shook them somewhere between Stockton and Lodi. I have no idea why they were this far east. Maybe it was someone trying to make names for themselves taking out the Sons President, but I wasn't about to lead them to you."

"Shit…." She sighed out, "Are you in danger?"

"Do you even have to ask?" he quirked an eyebrow at her, "I'm made of fucking steel, baby."

She chuckled bitterly, "At times, certain areas of you are made of velvet steel. The parts I need and want," she touched his chest indicating his heart and his head indicating his mind, "are not."

"The next session we will go together, incognito, okay?" he promised. Letting her know that he was still willing to do this.

"How often has this guy bothered you?" He wasn't sure if he wanted the answer.

"Honestly, I don't see him all that often," she admitted, "but he just gives me the chills or creeps and makes me feel very uncomfortable. He reminds me of…" she trailed off, "I can deal with it."

"Tara," Jax sighed, if this guy gave her the Kohn type creeps he would deal with him, but this was also her career. "You shouldn't HAVE to deal with it," he tilted her head up with his thumb so he could look her in the eye, "Trust me babe, as weird as it sounds for me to say this shit, it feels as weird for me to think it. I know you love your job, and I KNOW you are very good at that job, so I'm gonna play by the rules. There are law's that professionals have abide by," he slung his arm low on her waist pulling her close, "If he doesn't want to abide by those laws, you're outlaw old man will show him the SAM-fucking-CRO way."

She nodded her head in agreement, "Let's go."


	4. Chapter 4

**Less than an hour ago**

_Waking abruptly, she felt her stomach turning. Then realized she was in the Cutlass and not driving it. The engine rumbled. Squinting her eyes, against the early afternoon sun, she looked to her husband who was driving them home._

_She tried to stop the turning of her stomach but it was little use, "Jax?"_

_Cocking his lip up in one of his sexy smirks, "Hey babe," he reached across the seat and took her hand._

_"__Pull over," she whispered, yanking the hand free he had just taken and covering her mouth with it._

_"__Babe?"_

_"__Pull over now!" she demanded, before her hand covered her mouth again._

_"__Oh shit!" he grunted as it dawned on him why she was telling him to pull over. Yanking the wheel to the right he veered off the road, slamming on the brakes just in time for Tara to fling the door open and vomit on the ground._

_Moving across the front bench seat to run a soothing hand over her back, he cringed at the retching noises that accompanied it. He was glad that he was around this time to help her or at least try to ease some of the side effects._

_"__You okay doc," Bobby asked running up to the side of the car, "ughh," he groaned when he saw what was going on. He and the rest of the Club had been following them home because there was only one way home from the cabin. When Jax pulled over, they all followed suite. He quickly retreated to back behind the car. The other Club member's heads craning around the car to see what was going on. They cringed and looked the other way quickly too._

_Tara looked at them out of the corner of her eye, "For a bunch of badass bikers, you boys are a bunch of pussies," she grumbled at them before she began to retch again._

_Jax chuckled looking back at his Club who were doing their best to ignore the noises, letting their bikes idle to block it out._

_"__This is the part of pregnancy that sucks," she groaned pulling her body back into the car and resting the back of her head against Jax's shoulder._

_Turning his head to the side to kiss the side of her head that he could reach, "I'm sorry babe," he whispered. He wasn't sorry. At all._

_"__Liar," she rasped out as he snickered._

_"__I'm really not," he admitted._

_"__Being horny and having sore boobs also sucks," she added to her 'the things during pregnancy that suck' list._

_"__Now that, I'm REALLY not sorry about. Hell I'm looking forward to that," he chuckled, until he was walloped in the chest by her fist as it swung backwards towards him. This would be the first pregnancy of his children that he could fully enjoy. No separation, no prison time._

_"__Jax?" she whispered, as she took a few more cleansing breaths to try to sooth her nausea, her hand taking his free left hand in hers._

_"__Yeah, babe," he asked as his right hand still ran up and down her back._

_"__You know it's real this time, right?" her voice was strained thick with emotion._

_"__Shh," he whispered the hand that was rubbing her back came around to pull her into him, "I know babe. Where past that shit, right?"_

_"__I love you," she gasped as a stray tear escaped._

_"__I love you too, babe," he kissed her head again. They were in a much better place than they were a year ago. But still the emotional impact of all the things that went on between them popped up in situations neither of them expected._

_In the background Jax heard the business burner phone ring and Bobby answer it._

_"__We need to stop so I can get some crackers and ginger ale," she said, pulling out of his arms and pulling the door shut. They still had another hour left at least to drive._

_"__We will," he said, scooting across the seat._

_Avoiding the mess that Tara made on the side of the road, Opie ran up to the driver's side window, "Tara, phones for you."_

_Squinting at it, she reached across Jax's chest and took it, "Hello?"_

_Jax looked over at Opie, who just shrugged his shoulders, giving nothing away._

_After a long pause as she listened to the caller, "Sure, why not? I am a giving healer after all, aren't I?" she said sarcastically._

_Another pause, she rolled her eyes, "No, no, I'll be there. She'll be okay for another half an hour right?"_

_Another pause, "But the bleeding has stopped?"_

_Another pause, "I've learned to carry my kit everywhere, so I've got that. But I do need to stop at a store first. If she gets any worse, take her to an ER whether she like it or not," Tara flipped the phone closed and handed it back to Opie._

_"__We going then?" Opie asked._

_"__You know I'm a giver, Op," her lip lifted in a smirk._

_"__A giver of hell," he snorted, "You sure?"_

_"__Someone want to tell me what the code talk is?" her husband butt in, tired of being left out of the conversation._

_"__Take me to Stockton, baby. We're going to see an old friend of yours," she informed him, then looked past him at Opie, "I do need to stop at a store though, Op. I need something to settle my stomach."_

_Jax looked up at Opie in time to see him walking towards his bike and whirling his hand in the air indicating it was time to 'roll out'._

_"__Fuck," Jax muttered. _

_To comfort him, Tara leaned over kissing the corner of his mouth, "You did marry a doctor who is in high demand," she chuckled._

_"__It's not funny," he pouted pulling the Cutlass out behind Bobby and Tig._

_"__It's a little funny," she insisted._

_"__You're evil," he muttered._

_"__You love me," she countered, taking his right hand that he laid on the seat between._

_"__Dammit," he muttered after a few minutes of silence, before picking her hand up and kissing it._

**Now**

Pulling through the gate and up the circular drive, Jax put the Cutlass into park, looking at Tara. She remembered the last time she was here. It wasn't the best memory in the world but they had been in a very different place then.

"You sure you want to do this, babe?" he held her hand across the seat. The rumble of the other Club members pulling in around them and the man she loved across the seat from her letting her know that she was not alone. He had broken her heart that day, but she broke his heart before that. They had done a lot of damage to each other, that was true. But they repaired each other's broken hearts in only the way the person you love with all your heart and soul could.

"I did take an oath when I became a doctor to help those who need medical attention. I can be professional, as long as you keep your hands to yourself," she cocked her eyebrow at him, "or on me."

"No problem," he promised.

Opening up the car door, she stepped out and looked around at the yard, front porch and door. It had been over a year but she still remembered that day a like it happened yesterday. Pushing that memory down, she waited until Jax came up behind her, her medical bag in his hand.

"You okay?" Jax asked, laying his hand on his crow that was on her lower back.

"Yeah, just thinking about things," she admitted.

"I knew this was a bad idea," he sighed running his hand through his hair. Holding his hand out to Opie who now held the phone, he looked at Tara, "I'll call Nero and tell him to take her to the ER or something." He was so terrified this little favor would push her away from him again that he wouldn't even step foot into the house.

"No, I'm okay," she promised, pulling him down by his hoodie and kissing him quickly on the corner of the mouth.

Looking at the other Club members, Jax shrugged his shoulders.

Laying his hand on her shoulder, Chibbs came up on her left side, "eh, lass, if da mood strikes ya, jus let me know an' I'll hold 'em down while ye beat the shite out of his arse," he winked at her.

"She's going to beat me, you're not going to have to hold me down," Jax said honestly, "I'll lay down and take that shit, any day of the week."

Tara rolled her eyes at Jax, "Let's go," she encouraged, his arm draping across her shoulder. Every time they went somewhere she knew they must look a sight. A modest looking woman, surrounded by tattoo bearing, gun toting bikers with long hair and scruffy bearded faces. Sometimes they even had kids between them.

Half way to the front door, the door opened and Charles Barosky walked out, shrugging his leather jacket on. The Sons stopped, each looking at him, trying to decipher if he was the reason they and Tara had been called to the house. Tara looked up at Jax, who had a questioning look on his face.

Barosky smirked at him, flipping his collar down around his neck, "She's busy. But there is plenty of other pussy inside, you didn't have to bring your own. I thought you boys knew that."

Tara could feel Jax's muscles tighten and his breathing become deeper. Chibbs and Bobby casually stepped in front of Tara and Jax.

"Or did she finally run out of tricks and you brought her here so she could learn some new ones?" he smirked at Tara.

"You son of a …" Jax began to grunt out, but Tara held his arm down around her neck.

"Think about that," Tara spoke up, "If I can satisfy ALL these men, shouldn't I be giving THOSE girls some lessons? Jealousy is a very ugly thing, old man," she cocked her eyebrow at him.

Barosky's face dropped. "You cocky little bitch," he snarled at her.

"I've never meet you before today and it's okay for you to be an asshole to me, unprovoked. But when I defend myself, I'm a cocky bitch? That's a bit hypocritical, don't you think, asshole?" Tara ripped into him.

Smirking at the look on Barosky's face, Jax pulled Tara into his side further and kissed the side of her head. _Goddamn she was hot when she went all bad-ass on someone_, "Let's go, babe."

Before moving Tara looked at the old man in front of her again, "Hey old man, I've also got plenty of COCK," she gestured to her husband, and the rest of the Club members who were ready to defend her is she needed it, "to back that cockiness up with."

"Goddamn right you do," Jax growled in agreement, glaring at Barosky again, his arm still protectively draped over Tara.

Before walking completely past him, Jax turned to look at him eye to eye, man to man, "I'm not sure if you forgot to take your medication for dementia or some shit, but if you ever talk about or to my wife like that again, they'll be investigating YOUR tragic death."

"Did you just threaten an officer of the law?"

"Not at all," Jax steps right up to Barosky invading his personal space, looking down at him, "I just threatened the mother-fucker who called my wife a whore. If he's hiding behind a badge like a fucking pussy …." Jax trailed off shrugging his shoulders in a gesture of 'oh well'.

**AN: Barosky may be a little OC but the whole story is based in a AU so I went with it.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Several months prior**

_"__Jax," she sighed looking at the boxing gloves he just strapped to her hands, "I can't hit you."_

_"__Why?" he scoffed, shucking his kutte, and gun holster off, "Afraid you're gonna mess up my pretty face?" his bearded cheek lifting up in a cocky half smirk._

_"__You do look pretty damn hot with facial abrasions," she joked, "What kind of examples are we going to be for the boys? Telling them it's okay to hit people, your partner, your spouse when you're mad at them?"_

_"__Babe, we don't just randomly beat the crap out of each other," he encouraged, unbuttoning his flannel shirt and taking his white t-shirt off, "We're getting better at talking and spending more time together as a couple but I know there's a part of you that wants to kick my ass."_

_The look she gave him confirmed it, "Violence isn't going solve anything," she denied._

_"__Really?" he mocked her, "That's why you beat the shit out of your boss five years ago? Shoot up a car? Beat the shit out of Nero's sister? Gave me the drugs to kill Clay? Watched me kill your ex? Told people I'm your old man just to back them off of you?" he lists off, raising his eyebrow in knowing at her tendencies towards violence too, "I've seen you beat the shit out of the woman I was…"  
_

_"__Hell, if you don't hit him, I will," Opie encouraged from the outside of the ring._

_Before he could even finish his sentence, her arm snapped back and forward landing squarely on the side of his face, her face registering shock when she realized what she had done. "Oh God.." she raised her gloved hand up to his face slowly, the glove lightly touching the now pinkened skin._

_"__That's my girl," he grinned at her, pushing her worry off, "Come on baby, I know you've got more than that in you."_

_"__No Jax, this is wrong," she said walking to Opie so he could help her take them off._

_"__I'm not taking them off of you," Opie refused, "You need this. Trust me," he looked over to his best-friend, "he can take it."_

_Coming up behind her, Jax pushed her short hair to the side, nuzzling her ear, "Come on babe. How many men are going to let their wives wail on them? If you're hand starts hurting then we are done."_

_"__Say that again," she said softly, turning slowly to face him, "Who am I?" she began pushing up to him, but then brought her gloved hands up to his chest, then slammed them against his chest pushing him back._

_"__You're my old lady," he smirked at her. He looked at her with that look that always had him getting his way, and usually the woman to get in the bed with him._

_Rearing her arm back, she punched him again in the face, "Who am I?" she demanded, her voice rising._

_Shaking his head slightly to clear out the buzz that that shot created, "Mother of my children."_

_Rearing the opposite arm back she nailed him from the other side, "WHO AM I?!" she demanded._

_"__My wife. Babe, you're my wife," he finally said what he knew she was waiting to hear. He watched as several emotions crossed her face. Love, betrayal, loneliness, hurt._

_"__Did you think of me when you were fucking her?" She asked._

_"__Yeah babe," he admitted. "I'm always thinking of you."_

_"__Liar!" WHAM_

_"__I'm not…" he insisted, "I was pissed off that you wouldn't see me…."_

_WHAM_

_"__I didn't know what I had done wrong or how to fix it."_

_WHAM_

_"__Then I found out you were planning on taking our kids and leaving…"_

_WHAM "I wasn't taking them away from YOU Jackson. I was taking them away from your mother!" WHAM "Where were you when I needed you the most?!" WHAM "When I was being threatened and practically stalked everyday by your mother!" WHAM "When you're Junkie ex-wife was threatening to take MY son and telling me how crazy you and your mother are?!" WHAM "When I was home alone every night praying you'd come home.."_

_By now he'd fallen on the boxing ring floor and she was straddling him. There was nothing sexual about it though. Her body was wracked with sobs._

_"__I was so lonely Jax…" she cried into his chest, "No friends, no family. No one I could trust. I can't be lonely like that anymore, Jax…. It felt like I did in Chicago."_

_"__Shhhh baby," he soothed, cradling her head into his chest smoothing her short black hair with his hand, "I'm right here. I love you so much. I'll never let you go through that again, baby. I promise."_

_After several minutes of crying it out, she picked her head up and looked at him, "Oh baby," she gasped as she looked at his busted up face._

_"__It doesn't hurt, if that makes you feel better," he said, "Good thing my wife's a doctor, she'll patch me up in no time," he winked at her as best he could with the cut over his eye._

_"__Op, could you help…." Tara looked around and Opie was gone. He understood when things where getting too personal._

_Pushing herself up and off Jax, he stood up after her and helped her take the gloves off, "Did that make you feel any better?" he took her left hand the most sensitive hand. The one that had been smashed when Clay tried to have her killed, the hand that bore her wedding ring. He placed gentle kisses on her scar and her ring._

_Shrugging her shoulders, as he attended to her, "It still hurts," she admitted, her bottom lip quivering again._

_Bending down, he swept up his t-shirt and wiped her face from the older tears and newer ones. Then he kissed her forehead several times, "I love you babe. Where gonna get through this shit," he promised._

_Tilting her face up so he could kiss her lips too, "I love you. I know we will, we don't do well without each other."_

_"__I know I don't," he breathed in a harsh breath at the thought of not having her in his life, or world again._

_"__Ugh Jax, I have to ask you to do something for me," she suddenly said hesitantly._

_"__Anything babe, you know that," he agreed without even knowing what she wanted._

_"__When's the last time you were tested?" she asked softly._

_"__Ugh about six months ago," he thought back, "yeah," he nodded his head that that was correct. He didn't like his wife to have to question his sexually transmitted diseases status but he understood why. And he would do it as many times as she needed._

_"__I've been thinking about it and I'd like another baby. I know we will still be together because we are both stubborn, and we love each other. But I want you to be tested before you go bareback again, okay?"_

_The only answer she got or needed was his grin, tilting her head back, hands on her jaw and his battered lips covering hers and his tongue thrusting into her mouth. _

**Present **

"Hey Juice," Tara called to Juice a few steps from the threshold. Jax looked down at her in question.

Furrowing his brow he walked up to her, "yeah?"

Suddenly Tara drew her hand back and slapped him across the face.

"Woah!" the guys gasped.

"What the hell?" he demanded, Jax immediately stepped in front of her in case Juice decided to do something really stupid.

"You know why," she stated firmly, then she turned back to the door, "Let's do this."

Squinting his eyes at Juice, it hit him how Tara knew where he was that day. Getting up in Juice's face, he practically chest bumped him, "YOU'RE the one who told her I was here!" It wasn't a question.

Juice knew that look all too well, that look that meant someone just got on Jax's shit list, "you told me to…. I was watching out for…. She got in my face." He finally whimpered.

"Now I'm in your face, asshole," his blue eyes bore into Juice's brown ones, "You told my WIFE," he screamed in Juice's face, pushing him backwards as he talked, "I was fucking a whore because you wanted to hurt her?!" Jax demanded, his voice and temper raising dangerously in volume.

"Hey, hey," Bobby and Chibbs nudged their way in between Jax and Juice, "Can we deal with this later?"

"Naw," Jax insisted resisting against them, "This shit has to happen now!"

"Dude, she tried running me over! She ran over my bike!" Juice pleaded like that was any sort of excuse.

"I told you to make sure she didn't take my kids and split, you fucking asshole, not terrorize her!" Jax was so furious he felt like he could rip Juice limb from limb.

"Jax!" Tara finally intervened. She knew what the next phase of this anger was just as well as the guys did, "I demanded I see you. For him to tell me where you were! It's not his fault you were here!"

Somehow he could always hear her when he was near the edge of losing his shit. All the fight left him, as he looked like he suddenly deflated, "I'm sorry, babe. I just," he looked at her, "he was trying to hurt you… I know I did but the thought of one of my guys trying to hurt you out of spite…"

"Now you understand why I slapped him," she smirked at him, "like I said, he knows why."


	6. Chapter 6

Crossing the threshold of the brothel, Jax held Tara's hand firmly in his. He hadn't been back to this place since that day. The day that he had almost lost her completely. He was happy that she allowed him to hold her hand here. It told him how far they have come in the hell of a year that had been their lives.

She shuddered at the sights around her, lingerie clad woman. Older, more 'distinguished' men pawing at them. The last time she was here, her mind was focused on one thing. Finding her husband, trying to make things right between them, to explain what was going on.

She heard the gasps and whispers around her. She smiled smugly, even a year after her one and only appearance here, these bitches still knew who she was. They knew who her man was. She heard giggling, so she looked behind her seeing the other Club members snuggling up to a few of the girls who jumped on them when they saw them appear behind Jax and Tara.

Walking past the stairwell, Tara looked up at it, glad he wasn't leading her that way. She didn't know if she could go into that same room again. She, they, had moved past that point emotionally, but that didn't mean she wanted to be in that room again. But that begged the question,_ how did Jax know where he was going? _"Jax?" she asked him softly.

"The office is down this hall," he explained quietly, "or it was anyway. I doubt they changed the floor plan in the last year," keeping his voice down and his eyes moving. He didn't mean it to sound snarky, but he was just a bit tense about being here. It was just business now, but not a business he had dealt with in the last year. He turned that over to Bobby and Opie. But the clientele who came here wouldn't have changed. The people, the men, who came here were not the nicest, most respectful people. They could be downright fucking assholes who just wanted a quick fuck from a woman they couldn't get any other way than by paying for them.

Moving down, or more accurately, being dragged down the hall quickly, Tara gasped, startled when someone grabbed ahold of her free hand, her medical bag hanging from her arm and began being tugged back in the opposite direction.

"You have fantastic taste in women Teller," the drunken, slimy-looking man slurred, "Can we share her too?" He was shirtless. His hairy sweaty chest and barrel-like belly hanging over his undone dress slacks. He cocked his lip up in a chilling smirk as he tried pulling Tara towards him.

Before Tara could pull her arm away from the man, Jax had the man laid out on the floor, Jax hitting him in the face with such force the letters SO NS were already visible on his cheek. "You," Jax had his knife pulled out from the sheath on his side and had it laying near the man's throat, "picked the wrong fucking day to fuck with me Orlando."

Orlando was gasping in shock, "I was just messin' with her, man," he swore in his own defense, his hands out in surrender.

Just because he had had enough of people messing with his wife all fucking day, Jax slide the blade along the man's neck. Not enough to kill him but enough to let him know that Jax meant fucking business, "Now I'm messin' with you!" Jax smirked down at the horror on Orlando's face, "That is my goddamn wife! She is MINE! Comprende amigo?"

Orlando nodded his head vigorously. He didn't know what made him do it. He just saw Teller's blonde hair and leather vest and thought it would be funny to mess with him. He hadn't seen him around in nearly a year. He thought maybe he was bringing in a new girl to help the brothel make the club more money. Apparently he was very wrong. He didn't know Teller was married, least of all to someone who looked like this chick. In their line of work, not many of the guys were married, let alone bringing their wives to this place, or visiting it recreationally.

"Now apologize, MEAN IT," he stressed, leaning closer to the Orlando's face, his deadly blue eyes blazing with what Orlando quickly realized was fury, "then get your fat ass dressed and clear the fuck out," he dug the knife in a tad bit more, his head tilting to the side, "You got me, Orlando?"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry," he begged, looking past Jax to Tara who stood back, the bag she carried now leaning against the wall.

"I accept," she said sincerely, "Jax, let him up," she bent down to touch his shoulder lightly.

Tara was not sure what was going on that day, why people had been messing with her all day, but she herself was getting pretty tired of it. And she was also getting very aroused. She's read the magazine articles explaining woman's attraction to the dangerous, bad boy type, and she could agree with some of it. Some days she did want to change Jax from the dangerous outlaw he was to the family man he was becoming. She did long to have had a better relationship with her father. She did want to see the big, beautiful world that was outside of Charming, California.

But it was also sexy as hell knowing that her man would, could and had done everything in his power to keep her safe. It was one thing to hear a man threaten someone with an 'I will kill you', but it is something else entirely to see your man literally kill someone for hurting you, or to hurt them for being rude to you.

Jax made her feel loved, wanted and safe. Sure they had their problems, but he was hers. She was his. He had proven that to her repeatedly over the course of their lives together.

Jax stood up and walked backwards from the man, Tara reaching for his arm to pull him to her. Orlando scrambled to button his pants and ran to the front door, not even bothering to find the rest of his clothes.

Looking around the first level of the house, they just now noticed everyone had stopped and was staring at them in shock, "If any of you other horny mother-fuckers want to fuck with me or my wife today, bring it. I won't guarantee you'll walk outta here on your own," he warned, still holding his knife, he held it flat out in front of him his arm arc out slowly in a 180 degree radius, daring anyone to step to him.

Finally Tig and Happy came up to them, half naked, "You okay brother?" Tig was wearing the same pink robe that he must have had stored here somewhere. Tara looked briefly at Happy's chest. She had no idea he had so many tattoos.

Tensing his jaw, he nodded his head 'yes', as Tara guided his face down to hers again both of her hands wrapped around his head. He sighed out loudly as he leaned his forehead against hers, his arms moving to wrap around her shoulders.

"Is there a full moon tonight or something? Shit…" he sighed.

"Maybe it's the pregnancy glow bringing all the crazies out," she chuckled, her arms going around his waist.

He snorted, pulling her tighter into him, burying his face into her delicate neck.

"Even though, for some reason, I've found all of these little incidents VERY arousing," she admitted, "you've got to calm down. People are going to be assholes to me as they are to any other woman or person. Is it because I'm pregnant?"

Sighing, "Shit if I know, maybe," he was trying to calm himself down. These assholes were really starting to piss him off.

"I did manage to be pregnant and take care of a 1 year old before, you know," she reminded him, "Well not entirely on my own…." They didn't really speak about his mother, Gemma.

"Well I am here and am going to stay here," he reminded her.

"I know, but you can't be with me protecting me and threatening them wherever I go."

"Sure I can," Jax said stubbornly, "I'd be like your own personal body guard."

"You already are, baby," she assured him.

He snorted again, then she pulled back so she could kiss him.

"I love you, Tara," he whispered, "If I can stop someone from hurting you, you know I will."

"I know, baby. I know," she pecked his lips again, "I love you too," she assured him.

They stood silent together, clinging to each other, in the midst of the chaos that was a whorehouse/brothel.

"Did you just say that me hurting or threatening someone got you all hot and bothered?" Jax suddenly asks, a cheeky grin crossing his face.

"We did get married in a brothel well you were wanted for murder…" she trailed off.

"Ah ha, so the truth finally comes out," he jokes, "You don't just want me for my body, pretty looks or my Harley. You're only with me for badassedness," his eyes light up. "You love me because I would literally kill for you."

"Damn," she snapped her fingers in defeat, "You finally found me out after almost 20 years. I thought you would've realized that sooner…"


	7. Chapter 7

Nero sat across from Collette. He at the desk working on something and she with her head back against the armrest of the couch that was in her office. She held a bag of frozen peas over her nose to stop it from swelling and bleeding again. The client she had just met, the one who did this to her run-in with was a first timer. Claimed to be a high roller. But wanted to do things to and with her that even made her cringe.

She was tired of waiting for this so called 'doctor the club' used. They had damn well better be worth this wait, and the cash she would have to dish out for them. She could have called a pill dealer and gotten pain pills by now. "Where the hell is this doctor you called?" she groaned.

"Relax, momma," Nero said casually as he read the screen in front of him, "I think I heard them pull up a few minutes ago."

Hearing a soft wrap on the door, she pulled the bag away from her face, and lifted her head up just as the door began to open. She was pleasantly surprised to see the gorgeous Jax Teller entering.

She hadn't seen or spoken to him in over a year. She had sex two kinds of ways: business or pleasure. The couple of times she did have sex with Jax Teller it was purely pleasure on her part. She thought that boy could probably turn a lesbian straight, just by his smirk alone. She didn't give a shit if he was married or not. Hell half the clientele she catered to where married. The corner of her bruised lip turned up in what she meant to be a sexy smile in greeting. "It's been awhile, gorgeous," she drawled in a husky voice, "Sorry I look a…." she trailed off when she saw he was not alone, "Why is she here?" Collette cringed back into the couch at the site of Tara.

Jax didn't blame her a bit. His bad ass wife kicked her ass the first time they 'meet'. He was glad that she mentioned him not being there though. At least Tara had confirmation. Collette looked a mess. Whoever did this too her was pissed off.

Collette turned her head as much as she could to look at Nero, "I thought you said you called the club doctor?"

"I did," Nero said indicating Tara.

Jax looked at Nero, "Yeah. Thanks for that man," he scoffed, his hand staying on Tara until she walked around him, his fingers skimming the place his crow was inked on her lower back.

"Sorry Mano," Nero shrugged his shoulders, "Who else was I gonna call?"

Tara walked around Jax, his hand skimming her lower back, across her crow tattoo. She pulled the nearest seat in front of a stunned Collette. Chuckling, Tara rather enjoyed the site of the woman cowering in front of her, but she did need to be cleaned up. She had several nasty looking marks around her eyes, her nose was probably broken and her lip was split open and swelling, "Relax bitch, I didn't come here to hurt you. But it is nice to know you remember me," she said smugly, smirking at her.

"Why are you here?" Collette flinched back as the woman in front of her squinted her eyes in assessment.

"I've been a doctor longer than I've been this moron's old lady," she nudged her head in Jax's direction. She knelt down to the kit she had just dropped, opened it up, pulled out sterile gloves and snapped them on her hands.

"That's not true babe," Jax spoke from the door he was leaning against. He watched his wife do the familiar routine. She made the same preparations when she was called in to look at someone for the Club. "You've been my old lady since we were 15."

"If you recall," she knelt in front of Collette, accessing the damage up close, her fingers reaching out to gentle touch the wounds. Collette flinched at the touch, "I was your 'doctor' then. Cleaning you up after you wailed on David Hale. Too afraid your mom would really kick your ass for getting into a fight," she spoke to her husband even as she touched around Collette's nose, "It's broken. I'm going to have to set it. It's going to hurt like a bitch, I warn you. Have you taken anything for the pain or inflammation yet?"

Collette mumbled, "No." Her mind still reeling from the fact that this woman, who had taken her by surprise a year ago and whooped her ass, with one hand in a cast (!) was now examining her. Hell Collette didn't even know her name, so why not ask. "What's your name, sugar?"

"Tara Teller. But professionally I go by Tara Knowles for obvious reasons," Tara explained, digging into her bag for anti-inflammatory and pain medications, "You are?"

"Collette. No real last name," Collette said softly, popping the pills she had just been given.

Jax couldn't even believe this shit was happening. His wife was sitting her having an actual conversation with the woman he broke his marriage vows with, twice. All he could do was keep the conversation moving, reminding Tara of what she meant to him. _This is some weird ass shit._ "He shouldn't have been staring at your ass the entire night," Jax defended himself, a smirk on his face. Throughout their entire relationship Jax and Tara had always been very territorial of each other.

"I'm going to adjust you on the count of three, okay?" Tara said, her hands placed around Collette's nose, who nodded hesitantly. "Okay, one," she paused, "Breathe through your mouth," she offered before she continued, "two," she paused again.

"WAIT! WAIT! WAIT!" Collette gasped out, "Could you finish with your story well you are doing this?"

"What story? Oh, 15 year old Jax?" Collette nodded her head, 'yes'. "Really?" Tara cocked her eyebrow at Collette, "You do know I can cause you a LOT more pain than you are in right now, right?"

"NO! Not like that," she gasped out in pain as Tara added a bit of pressure to her nose.

Nero moved to get up, like he was going to stop Tara from hurting Collette further. Jax pushed himself off the door, standing tall and threatening, ready to push Nero back if started anything.

Raising his hand out in defense, "Chill out Mano. But is that," gesturing towards Tara's grip on Collette's nose, "really necessary."

"You called her," Jax reminded him.

Tara glared at Collette, her fingers just slightly bent over the bridge of her nose.

"I ugh," Collette gasped out, "I just need to get my mind off the pain," she insisted.

Looking Collette in her eyes, Tara knew that she was no real threat to her or her marriage, "You want to hear about us?" Tara looked over her shoulder to Jax.

Shrugging his shoulder. He really didn't care if Collette heard their life's story. He may sound like a pussy, but he wanted Tara to know he had no feelings for this women in front of them, "People love a good romance babe," he shot her that cocky loop sided grin. The grin that helped him get his way.

"That look right there," Tara looked up at Collette, "That's what gets him into trouble."

Collette looked up at Jax, "I bet." She could understand why. Jax was all rough edges, cocky with a very noticeable swagger in his walk. She hadn't actually see his dangerous side, but she knew it was there. She had seen that look too, only the handful of times that she had meet up but she had seen them. She was smart enough not to bring that up though. She was surprised that the woman working on her, Jax's wife was a doctor. The only time she had ever 'met' the woman ended with her Collette being thrown to the ground and being wailed on by the 'mad' woman.

"May I say, that you are dealing with this very well," she hissed, before clenching her jaw as Tara suddenly moved her fingers to set her nose, so quickly that Collette wasn't expecting it.

Snorting, Tara placed a nasal strip over the bridge of her nose, "Jax loves me. I know that. He's proven it in past behaviors, what he has done for me, and towards me. But Jax likes sex."

Sighing loudly from the doorway, Jax ran his hand over his roughly bearded face, "Babe…." he groaned.

Stopping Tara looked up at him, "Do you need to leave?" he shook his head. She turned back around and kept working on Collette, "A lot. Not more than I can or would give him, but it's almost like liquor to a drunk or heroine to crack head. When I have hurt him or feels like he needs to push me away, he finds the nearest warm body to snuggle up with."

Collette's watched Tara as she spoke diligently working on her. "You wouldn't believe the number of clients we get in here with the same 'problem'."

"At that time," Tara worked diligently on Collette. Nero already knew the story, he was there with Jax's mother Gemma, "Jax and I were in a bad place. I had been arrested for accessory to murder, the feds were up our asses. I wouldn't see him when I was inside. I'd just had a miscarriage from a prison brawl because I am his old lady. I had federal prosecutors, ATF and a fucking Marshall on my ass to rat out the club." Tara spoke nonchalantly, as if she was recounting a story she loved. "But I never did. And let me tell you, I've seen and heard some shit, as I'm sure you have," she looked at Collette knowingly. Some men liked to talk or brag when they are getting pussy or their dick sucked.

"This shit's getttin' too deep for me mono," Nero finally said after he sat quietly by and watched and listened to everything for a few moments. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a silver case that Jax knew was filled with joints.

"Take that shit outside man," Jax, cocked his eyebrow tiredly at Nero, motioning his hand over his shoulder. He didn't need his pregnant wife to be inhaling smoke of any kind.

"We don't have a policy against it," Collette offered.

"But I do," Jax countered, a little but more adamant now, "I mean it Nero," he had now pushed off the door again.

Raising his hands up in defense, "Cool down Mano. I'll take it outside," Nero stood from the seat he was sitting in and moved towards the door, "Maybe you oughta come with?" he suggested to Jax.

Rolling her eyes at Jax's overprotective nature, "After all the shit that's happened today baby, I think you might need that, right?"

"Yeah," he moved to her, her head automatically falling back, knowing he was coming to kiss her, "Love you," he nipped at her lips.

Collette watched them with interest. She had never been loved like that. Never actually seen it. Especially coming from a man like Jax Teller. Woman falling over themselves to be with him.

Before Jax was completely out the door, "Jax?" Tara called him. He turned his head to look at her, "Could you send someone back with the crackers and ginger ale?"

"You sure you want to finish up?" he asked concerned. She had had a very stressful day so far and he didn't want her to push herself harder than she needed.

"Yeah," she assured him, "I'm just getting a bit nauseous again. I don't think your friend here wants me throwing up all over her."

Nodding his head in acceptance of her answer he turned and closed the door behind him.

"Congratulations," Collette smiled sincerely, "Is this your first?"

Tara snorted at her, "Hardly," she scoffed. It was kind of a relief finding out that Jax hadn't told this woman anything too personal about their lives, but she found it odd since Collette had seen him naked. His tattoos of their children where on his upper body, "Ever notice the name 'Thomas' on his left forearm or 'Abel' over his heart?" Tara asked Collette.

Collette that about that for a minute, "Oh. Actually I never thought about that or Jax even," she admitted.

"That's a good answer," Tara smiled at her, "That means you haven't been thinking about my husband and I don't have to kick your ass again."

"Have you really been together since high school?" she asked as Tara meticulously cleaned her battered face.

"Yep. I even got the 'old lady' crow that all the club members old ladies have. I got mind before he was patched in. I realized that all I would ever be in Charming was Teller's old lady, and I wanted more than that. I wanted my own identity. Went away to college when we were 19. He stayed, feeling like I abandoned him. Ten years later, I had become a neo-natal specialist. Top in my field. But I also gained an abusive, possessive, obsessive boyfriend. A fed at that," Tara chuckled at her own nearly tragic past, Tara was done with her face, then indicated for her to raise her arms up to look for any other wounds under her shirt that Collette forgot to mention. "Ironic right? I leave the dangerous club life. Become a good girl doctor, start dating a 'good guy' cop and he hurts me mentally and physically more than the 'bad' boy."

Collette was more than a little bit stunned that this woman who beat her ass a little more than a year ago, was telling her so much about her life, their life together. But she got it. People became more open as life goes on.

"What happened between you and the fed? How did you end up back with Jax?"

Another soft wrap at the door, then Jax popped his head back in, but quickly ducked back out when he saw that Collette was partially naked.

"You've seen it before," Collette spoke up so Jax could hear her.

"And he doesn't need to see it again," Tara snapped back, pressing on a practically tender spot she found along Collette's rib cage. _Good boy, _she thought

Collette hissed again in pain, "yeah, yeah. Sorry. So what ever happened with the fed?"

"You'll be sore but nothing's broken," Tara said pulling the shirt back over Collette's chest, "You can come back in Jax," she spoke up so he could hear her.

"Why are you talking about that fucking psychotic fed Kohn?" Jax wondered. That was not a conversation he had expected to walk in on. But then again he never thought they would be talking like this either.

"She asked about our lives, so I'm giving her the abridged version," Tara said, smiling over at him. She was done looking Collette over. She couldn't believe it but now they were just talking. "But to answer your question, Jax beat the shit out of him for stalking me, and pissing in our son's room before he was released from the hospital. He was escorted out of town to the airport by Officer David Hale, who I mentioned before, and Jax," she smiled at Jax again, "An ATF agent who was working on taking the Sons down, said he never made it off the plane he was supposed to be on."

Looking between Jax and Tara, she knew there was a story there. A very personal story, "You're not afraid he will come back for you?"

"He could try, but I have a personal bodyguard and army who would keep him from hurting me again," Jax had come to sit behind Tara, after handing her the soda and crackers, he ran his hands up and down her arms. She leaned back into him, he kissed her head.

"I've seen you in action, sugar. I don't think you need much protecting," Collette said, "Even with one good hand!"

"She can but she won't have to. That mother-fucker or anyone else tries to hurt my wife, an ass-beating will be the least of their fucking worries," Jax promised even though they both knew Kohn was no longer a threat to them.


	8. Chapter 8

"May I ask what happened to your hand, sugar?" Collette asked as she studied Tara more. She had a large scar running diagonally across the back of her hand, the hand that had been braced before. Collette noticed that Jax inhaled a sharp breath and that his jaw clenched in what, she would call, anger. She watched as Jax picked up his wife's hand and laid delicate kisses across the scar.

"I learned of some things that my step-father in-law didn't approve of. He caused a lot of people pain and suffering," Tara said as she leaned into Jax's chest, her free hand caressing the back of Jax's head. "It didn't end well for him."

Pulling her protectively in closer, "It should've ended a lot fucking sooner," he growled into her hand.

"I'm thinking things never end well for people who cross the good doctor here," Collette mused her swollen lip lifting in a smirk. Neither of them heard her, too wrapped up in each other.

"Hey," she turned her head to him, "If it had, we never would've gotten married in a brothel."

"You were married in a brothel?" Collette choked out in shock.

"My man's a real romantic," she chuckled. "Nero's place, Diosa. Manslaughter charges hanging over his head."

"You handled that shit babe," he rumbled, kissing the top of her head, stroking her arm. He normally had no problem showing his affection for Tara in front of others, but for some reason tonight he was feeling especially handsy.

"We've been through much worse since, baby," turning her head so she could look at him, she whispered so only he could hear, looking into his crystal blue eyes.

"Love you, babe," he rumbled in response, he leaned forward and kissed her softly.

The door opened as they sat and conversed, "I heard my name, what did I do now?"

"Nothing," Collette said, watching him as he walked into the room.

"Just talking about our wedding," Tara said.

"I'd, ugh," Nero swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat from the memory, "I'd just met your mom the night before, Jax. The next day she stops by with her boy, who was all busted up already, and his biker pals looking for a place to hide out. Then in walks this timid modestly dressed woman, her hand all braced up, into my 'companionation' facility," he chuckles looking at Tara, "Not at all intimidated by these half naked honeys sitting around her. She goes right to the badass, tattoo, leather vest wearing guys, and they part for her like the Red-fucking-Sea. When my new friend's son looks up and sees her, his whole face goes from stressed and worried to light and like someone pushed the clouds away," he raised his arms up and animatedly pushed non-existing clouds away, "and let the sunshine break through the gloom," he brought his hands together in front of his face and spread his fingers out to mimic the bright sun.

Jax smiled softly at the memory, "I gave the club a room in the back to talk to their lawyer, and I thought I would see this little old thing give them their privacy and space to handle business. Hell no!" he laughs again, slapping his knee in amusement. Tara chuckles ducking her head in embarrassment and the acknowledgement, as Jax looks at her proudly, running his hand up and down her arm in love, "She sits right down with them, none of them looking sideways at her! They come out of that meeting a half hour later and my Mono over here asks me if I know a judge that can marry them that day!"

Collette was enthralled by the story. Nero had this way of telling stories and speaking that where just so involved and animated.

"But Mono, your momma was pissed when she got here and you didn't actually invite her to the wedding! Just told her you need the license to make it official! That was cold man…"

Jax snorted in laughter, "Only my mother would take that as insinuation that she wasn't invited! It was implied!"

"It didn't help that your mother hated me," Tara mumbled.

"She didn't hate you, little momma," Nero soothed, "she thought, even before I came along, that you were taking her boys from her. Didn't care that Jax was a grown man, making decisions on his own for himself and his family, his sons. Then that thing happened," Nero skirted over the biggest issues that Jax and Tara had, "and she became even more desperate. I think we all did…." He trailed off.

Tara sniffed as the tears pricked at her eyes, her hand tightening on Jax's arm that was wrapped around her waist, as she bowed her head.

He drew her closer again, "Shhhh it's okay, baby," he whispered into her hair.

"I'm pregnant, Nero," Tara whispered looking up at him.

Nero squinted at her questioningly. It was almost accusatory. Tara shrunk back in shame, Jax noticed.

"I'll knock you the fuck out old man," Jax snarled in warning, in case Nero decided to get smart.

Nero held his hands up in defense, "I'm cool, Mono. Explains the smoking thing though," he mused, "Congratulations, little momma."

Collette watched and listened as the conversation turned from reminiscent to menacing, "Interesting…" she mused to herself. Only she said it out loud.

"The ugh," Tara stuttered, "The first time you and I 'met', which I am aware was not THE first time, but will be the LAST time," she spoke softly, but wanted to make that fact clear, looking at Collette, "Anyway, Jax came here because he found out things that upset him. That I was going to divorce him, take our boys and leave town. This was after I told him I was pregnant, made it look like his mother threw me into a desk causing me to miscarry, and he practically disowned his mother and got into a huge knock-down, drag-out fight with Nero over it," Tara said.

"Holy shit…" Collette blew out through her mouth.

Tara didn't even know why she was telling this woman all about their lives. Maybe she wanted this woman to understand all the shit that she and Jax had been through. Still they came out the other side still very much in love. And in this together. Forever.

After a few tense moments of silence, "When you say it like that, it sounds like I lost…" Nero joked, trying to break the tension.

Tara snorted, Jax holding her close, smirking a bit at Nero.

"You did old man," Jax taunted, quirking his eyebrow at him.

"As I remember it, your momma came in and broke that shit up," Nero informed him.

"After I wailed on you," Jax smirked back.

"Whatever, mono," Nero waved him off, "It takes a strong person to admit the shit they did, little momma."

"Fucking therapy," she snorted again.

A rapping on the door got there attention, "Jax, we gotta go man," Bobby stuck his head through the door, walked over to Jax and handed him a phone. Tara sitting up and letting Jax have room.

Bobby looked Collette over, "Shit, sweetheart. You okay?"

"Yeah," she smiled weakly at him, "Doc here fixed me up."

"Anything we can do?" he offered looking to Nero.

"Got it covered, man," Nero assured him. The unasked question was: Did they need help taking care of the guy.

"Dammit!" Jax cursed, hit the 'end' button then hit another button then 'call',

"What's wrong baby?" Tara stood up next to him, and watched him as he hung up and made another call.

"Rat, I need you and the prospects to go to my house and make sure my ex or the guys she has with doesn't get near my kids. You shoot that fucking bitch if you have to," he growled out.

"Fuckin' junkie," he spat out in disgust, "Demanding to see Able. She has 'friends' with her."

"I already sent Opie, Happy, Juice and Tig ahead to your house," Bobby spoke of the actions he already had in motion.

Tara looked at Collette, "His junkie ex-wife. That bitch is not getting near my son," Tara growled as she packed her bag, "Somebody better get bail money ready. I might cut a bitch tonight."

"You aren't doing shit…" Jax said matter-of-factly, hefting the bag on his shoulder, "I know you can, but this bitch isn't hurting my family anymore."

He had taken Tara's hand and was quickly leading her out of the house.

"She hasn't went into our house yet has she?"

"No," he answered guiding her out of the house, "Elyda heard noises outside, looked out the window and saw her with a group of people. All strung out. Hyped up. Elyda called Unser, whose sitting outside making sure they do anything more."

Once outside he opened her door, through her bag in the back, and walked around to the driver's side quickly, "If they are doped up, I can't have you in the line of fire baby. Especially not now," he looked down at her belly.

**AN: Apparantly Jax and Tara are having the longest fucking day EVER! LOL Do you think Tara reveals too much to madame? What kind of game can Wendy be playing?**

**Happy 4th of July everyone! I love having the freedom to share with you these little adventures that go on in my head.**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: This does not pick up right after chapter 8, this would be like a flashback scene. Like it happened 7 to 8 months prior. I hope you enjoy and sorry about the wait.**

"We've had a business relationship with the Sons for a long time Jackson," Alvarez said as he and Jax shook hands over the new arrangement they just made.

"Yes we have, Alvarez" Jax agreed, "I'm glad we can continue it."

"I was sorry to hear about your mother," Alvarez said solemnly.

Jax just bobbed his head in acknowledgment.

Jax and the Sons and Alvarez and the Mayans stood in the warehouse portion of Alvarez's custom car shop that also doubled as a chop shop. It was around 5 in the afternoon.

Jax watched as one of Alvarez's men came up to him, said something to him and Alvarez nodded his head in confirmation, and then sighed, "I have some business to attend to Jackson."

"Anything we can help you with?" Jax asked.

"I'm not sure," Alvarez answered honestly, then turned and began walking to the front of the building.

Jax and the Sons followed.

Once they rounded a tall stack of pallets and used oil, Jax and Sons recognized the car that was parked just barely inside the bay.

His hand went to the gun he had tucked in the back of his jeans, the other club members following suit. "I thought we were cool, ese?" Jax growled at the scene in front of him. Tara's Cutlass. A man was begging to speak to Alvarez. About 20 feet away another man was pacing back and forth, the sleeve of his shirt ripped with blood running down his arm. A woman was shaking and rubbing her arms next to him. He did not see his wife though.

"We are," Alvarez said as he turned to look at Jax who quickly pushed past him, "What's going on?"

"Why the fuck is my old ladies car here?" Jax demanded, "Tara!" he yelled out for his wife, walking towards the Cutlass. Looking into the car he saw signs of a struggle. Hearing a muffled sound he moved to the trunk. Pulling the knife from his hip he jammed it into the lock. Popping the trunk open, he was relieved and fucking pissed off to see Tara and Margaret both bound and gagged in the trunk.

Margaret's eyes looked at him wildly as she mumbled loudly behind her taped mouth. Tara looked to be unconscious. At least he prayed to God that she was just unconscious. She had a welted cut that ran from her temple just above her eye into her hair. His breathing became very heavy as he bent over Margaret to feel for Tara's pulse. Margaret was not at all surprised to hear what sounded like a growl escape his chest. He sighed with relief when he found her pulse.

Behind him he could hear Bobby and Chibbs telling him to move so they could get Margaret out of the trunk. He did as they instructed, then moved back over to Tara. He easily scooped her out of the trunk and set her on the front seat of her car. The door being opened by Happy.

"Tara," he began lightly jiggling her, "Wake up babe."

"That animal hit her!" Margaret yelled, frantically pointing to the man who was pacing in the corner, "She kept telling him he was making a huge mistake and began laughing at him when he told her she didn't know shit. He hit her with the butt of his gun! He knocked her out!" she ranted.

Leaning Tara's still unconscious form against the seat, he stood up and began walking over to the guy. The garage was divided up so much that Jax could see the couple, the man pacing and the woman because he knew they were there, but they didn't see him. The noise and distance between them was so great that they hadn't heard anything either.

Before he could get to him, Bobby stopped him speaking quietly, "Remember the road trip we took to talk about patching over the Devil's Tribe?" Jax nodded his head in agreement. "Remember the rest stop before we got there?"

"Small fucking world…" Jax snarled in understanding. He breathed in a few times to calm his shit down. He was going to do more than kick this fucker's ass. You never laid a hand on Tara without some repercussion.

After regaining his composure, Jax walked around the tool boxes and cluttered floor to an area that housed the tires. Pulling his cigarettes and lighter form inside his kutte, he put the cigarette to his lips as he eyed Suzy. Poor girl was still getting her ass kicked on the regular it looked like. He wasn't worried about her though. His mind was set on making the son of a bitch who knocked his wife out. Taking a deep drag of the cigarette after he lite it, he was glad it also added in calming his nerves.

Suzy inhaled sharply as she saw and recognized Jax. He gave her a smirk nudging his head up as if to say 'what's up' to her. She blushed, smiled and ducked her head shyly. Her heart started racing and she started shaking, for fear of what Matteo might do to her again for even showing the slightest interest in someone else. She'd already said too much this week, earning her a back hand.

Jax had away about him the disarmed people at times. Made them think he was cool, not threatening at all. He knew how to use that to his advantage.

His thumbs hooked in the belt loops of his jeans, he strolled over to Matteo, "Sweet cage, man," he got his attention, "It yours?"

Matteo stopped the pacing he'd been doing and looked up. The guy who was talking to him had been patched in. He could see by the patches he wore on his leather kutte that he was the President of his club. But it wasn't the Mayans. If Matteo wanted to be patched in to the Mayans he knew he would have to deal with other clubs at some point. If this guy was talking to him he may want to play nice. Especially if he was walking around the Mayan garage and clubhouse.

"I wish," he snorted. "Naw, I saw that beauty at a stop sign in downtown Stockton. I knew Alvarez would love it, so I brought it to him," he said proudly. The more he talked the more confidant he felt.

"Wow," Jax whistled low. Keeping the cigarette, between his lips, he began shrugging his kutte off tossing it too Bobby who was behind him, "If that's the kind of luck you have, maybe I need you in my club," Jax said calmly, remaining engaged in the conversation. All he wanted to do was cut that cocky smirk off his face and make him kiss his own ass. Then cut his fucking head off and let his wife do with it what the fuck she wanted. "The car just sitting there for the taking. You got a horseshoe up your ass or something?" he joked with the guy.

"Hell naw, man" he laughed. "Couple of bitches where sitting in it. I just pulled nine out told them to get out, give me their money and car. Turns out one of those bitches is a doctor! She has to be worth some money to someone."

Bobby whistled through his teeth "That was not the right thing to say," he said quietly to himself.

Mentally gritting his teeth at the reference to his wife, Jax took one last deep drag of his cigarette, blew it out and said, "Looks like one of 'em got a piece of ya," he gestured toward the cut on his arm.

"The young bitch shot at me! Can you believe it?" he looked at his arm.

Smiling proudly at the admission, "That's my girl," he mumbled to himself. "So what happened after she shot at ya?"

"What do you do when someone shots at you?" Matteo asked Jax but didn't wait for an answer, "Back handed her! Then she started screaming about 'This is the worst mistake you will ever make. Do you know what's going to happen to you? What I can make happen to you?' I was like 'hell yeah I do! Me and my boy are getting' patched in! Shut the fuck up!' then I pistol whipped 'er. Knocked her the fuck out, dude."

"As coincidental as I'm sure it was, she was right about one thing," by this point Jax was within arm's reach of Matteo.

"What's that?" Matteo questioned, completely unaware of the wall of anger and rage about to crash down around him.

Jax already had his arm cocked and 'loaded', and let in snap, releasing all the tension he had built up, "You made the worst mistake of your fucking life."

Suzy screamed in shock.

The force of the blow landed Matteo on his ass, his nose breaking on impact, leaving him in shock and gasping for air, "What the fuck man?" But Jax had to give the guy a little bit of credit, he popped right back up. Shaking his head, he put his fists up in defense.

A devilish smirk crossing Jax's face, "You've got more balls than I gave you credit for, ese."

"Dude, if you want the fucking car, I'm sure you can work something out with Alvarez," Matteo said, "Bitch, if you don't stop that fucking screaming, I'm gonna knock you out," he yelled at Suzy who just kept screaming and crying. Matteo swung out before Jax realized it, striking him in the face.

Jax laughed manically, "That was a good shot man," Jax gave him his due. "But you really are a stupid motherfucker if you think this is over the car. Car's going home with me anyway," Jax said cockily.

Behind him, Jax heard a gunshot ring out. From the pleading he vaguely heard and from knowing Alvarez for as long as he had, he knew the other man in the trio who had stolen Tara's car, was now dead.

Smirking at Matteo who looked startled by the gun shot, "THAT was for stealing the car," then snapping his arm out catching Matteo off guard landing on his nose again, "What we are doing here, you and me, is MUCH more personal. This thing you have for knocking around woman," Jax struck out again catching above his eye.

Staggering back a few steps, Matteo shook his head to clear his head, "This is about that fucking bitch over there? You can have her worthless ass…" he sputtered, trying to fight back.

"This hasn't got shit to do with your girl, dumbass. You picked the wrong fucking car to jack at the wrong fucking time. If my old lady called me today and told me she was car jacked, it would've taken me some time, by I would've found you. Unfortunately for you, you decided you were going to pistol whip her and bring her and her car to my associate's shop," Jax thought the guy would like to know why he was getting his ass kicked.

"What?" Matteo grunted out.

Swinging at him wit combination, Jax knocked him to the ground, "The woman you knocked out? My old lady, you dumb fuck!" Jax began wailing on him.

Suzy screamed again, shaking uncontrollably.

Bobby looked at her, feeling sorry for the girl. She looked fucking terrified. He didn't like seeing woman so hurt and vulnerable. Digging into his pocket he walked over to her, "Sweetheart," he got her attention, he flipped over ten $100 bills out of his money clip, "Now would be a good time to go," he handed her the cash, his head nudging in the direction of the door.

Her trembling hand took it, then looked over to Matteo who was getting his due from Jax, "Can't I go with you and….."

"A lot has, and hasn't, changed since the last time we met, darlin'," as he spoke, Alvarez and Tara, being assisted by Chibbs, came up next to them.

"Jackie!" Chibbs yelled out.

"Jackson!" Tara called out to get him to stop.

His arms stopped swinging, his chest heaving with exertion, he craned his head enough towards them that she could see his long hair falling in his eyes.

Alvarez stood next to him, "We'll clean up this mess. This was just an unfortunate coincidence, amigo. We still plan on honoring our agreement."

Jax nodded in agreement and pushed himself off the bloody, moaning man. After looking at Tara again, her lip swollen, her head knotted up and red. He growled low in his chest, and bent back down to the Matteo. Slapping his face, "Can you hear me?"

Surprisingly he heard a moaned out, "Yes."

"Good," he hauled the guy up by the collar of his shirt, his head hanging and rolling almost like is was dislocated. "You are going to apologize to my wife for your behavior today. For assaulting and hurting her, and for trying to steal from her. Then you're going to apologize to the woman you've been terrorizing for the last 5 years."

Jax heard what sounded like Matteo scoffing and moaning at the same time, "I know you're in pain man, but it will be over real soon, I promise."

With a little assistance from the Sons, Matteo grunted out an apology to Tara then to Suzy. Suzy finally found the strength and hauled off and snacked him a few times herself.

After literally dropping Matteo to the ground, Jax turned to Tara, Chibbs, Bobby and Suzy. His focus only on Tara.

Cupping her jaw in his hands the second he could reach her, she tilted her head back so he could see her. Clenching his jaw at the angry cuts on her face, he leaned forward and kissed the place she had been pistol whipped.

"I'm okay, baby," she whispered to reassure him, "sore and have a hell of a headache, but I'm okay," her hands reaching up to caress the top of his.

His forehead resting against hers, "Seeing you like that… I was terrified babe. I can't live without you Tara. I love you."

"Always, baby," she assured him, "I love you always."

"I don't mean to interrupt but…" Bobby gestured towards Suzy who was standing there totally stunned.

"Shit….." Jax sighed out, running his hand over his face.

"I've got her," Tara offered.

With the look Jax gave her, "Yes, I remember them. But that was before we," she gestured between them. Then she walked towards Suzy.

"I hear you need help picking up whatever pieces you have left," Tara said to Suzy. "You come with us, I can give you a place to stay with total security. Then you can work on getting yourself together and standing on your own two feet. Is that what you would like?"

Suzy squinted her eyes at her like she was confused, then it dawned on her. She was free. Her eyes darted to Jax, who had blood on his hands and shirt, and was shrugging on his kutte. She nodded her head enthusiastically when she figured it out.

"Just so we are clear. He is mine," Tara gestured to Jax, "I understand you played with him once, but he is mine. I do not share. You try to come between us, you won't like the end result," Tara promised, "Understood?"

Suzy had no other place to go and did feel safe with them. She agreed, and followed the woman to her car.


	10. Chapter 10

Before he even turned down their street, they could see the blue, white and red strobe lights echoing off the houses, cars and trees that lined the street.

"Oh God," Tara gasped, sitting forward more in the seat to look out the front window.

Jax couldn't agree more. He, himself, sat up straighter in the driver's seat.

Easing the car around the corner, they saw an ambulance, fire and rescue and sheriffs cars sitting outside their home. Forced to park the car about half a block, Tara ripped the door open and jumped out of the passenger's seat practically before he had the car stopped. She took off running down the sidewalk.

He was hot on her heels when a deputy jumped in front of her to stop her, "Ma'am, this is a crime scene!" he held his hands up to her trying to get her to stop.

"My babies," she wailed as she tried to push passed him.

"Ma'am! If you don't calm down," the deputy grabbed her arms and was trying to restrain her, "I will arrest you for obstruction of Justice."

"Get your hands off of her," Jax warned coming up behind them. His mere presence and demeanor anymore was intimidating.

"Stop right there sir," the deputy let go of Tara, his hand going immediately to his service weapon.

Jax's lip snarled. Most people had the fight or flight response when in a hostile situation or when someone threatened them. Jax's mind went always clicked to 'fight harder'.

Once the deputy's attention was off of her, she dodged around him running for their house. Drawing his weapon, the deputy spun in the direction Tara ran.

"Stop!" the deputy yelled after her "Or I'll shoot!" he brought his weapon up to eye level, aiming at her back.

"MASON! Lower your weapon son!" Sheriff Eli Roosevelt yelled out as he saw what was about to unfold. That would be the biggest mistake of the rookie's life. Especially on his first week. "It's her house…"

The deputy looked at his boss and then at the man who looked like he wanted to rip his head off. With shaking hands, he holstered his weapon and stuttered out an, "Sorry. I guess I over reacted."

The deputy shivered a little in intimidation, "You guess?" Jax asked, his voice deep and gravely. "You almost shot my pregnant wife in the back because she wants to check on our kids and you guess you over reacted?"

Jax glared at the deputy, taking a few steps closer to him, "Teller!" Roosevelt called out to Jax to get his attention, "It's his first week," he had to make it clear to Jax that this guy didn't know who was who yet or where they lived.

Not taking his eyes off the deputy, "Then I suggest someone give him a guided fucking tour." Moving around him, Jax went to stand by Eli, "Are you charging Elyda?"

Jax had gotten called on the way home by Chibbs. He said that the two guys that Wendy somehow talked into trying to get into Jax and Tara's house, panicked and took off when the other club members showed up. They gave them chase, and they were now on their way to one of the empty warehouses. "We'll take care of it Jackie Boy," Chibbs promised him.

Then Happy called him, saying that Wendy had been shot and wounded by Elyda as she had tried to break into the Teller household. The boys were fine. As protective as Happy was over them, Jax knew that they were safe.

Jax made sure that Elyda knew where the guns where located. He also made sure she knew what Wendy looked like in case she tried something like this.

Elyda was no stranger to violence or guns. Happy was her uncle. Growing up in Stockton, Happy and her father made sure she knew how to use a gun in case something went down and she had to defend herself.

"No, I'm not charging her. I don't think Patterson will bring any charges either. She was protecting the house and children who were in her care. She was within her right to defend herself and them," Roosevelt assured Jax.

Roosevelt was proud of the man that Jackson Teller was turning into. He had gotten the MC out of guns as far as Roosevelt could tell. The violence in town had gone down with it. Now Teller dealt in brothels, he had opened another bike/mechanic shop and was even operating vending and those claw game machines you saw in stores.

But Roosevelt knew Teller could still be a very dangerous man if he or his family was crossed.

Jax smiled when he saw his wife and children coming towards them. Thomas toddled towards him, as Abel snuggled up to Tara's neck as he rested on her hip. "Daddy," Thomas squealed as Jax picked him up.

"Hey buddy," Jax kissed his head, then leaned over to kiss Abel's head.

"The house is full of technicians and crime scene people. I had to get them out of there," Tara explained, looking at Jax. "I think it's time we move. Too much has gone on here and we are going to need more room and …." She started rambling.

"Whatever you want babe," Jax assured her, wrapping his arm around her shoulder and pulling his family into an embrace.

"Can you take him for a minute?" she gestured towards Abel, who went into his father's other arm without much incident. She walked over to Eli who had stepped back from the family to give them some space. "We can press charges against her right?"

"We can definitely look into them," Eli confirmed. "I assume you have proof and witnesses?"

"Yes," Tara said. "I think we have enough evidence to prove harassment, endangering the welfare of a minor, stalking, and probably even more."

**AN: I know this isnt the best but I was just tired of this chapter, so here it is lol.**


	11. Chapter 11

"JACKSON TELLER!" Tara yelled down the hall, one hand on her rounded belly, the other with a fistful of long dirty blonde hair in her hand.

At the other end of that long hair was a half-dressed Emily Duncan, "Get off me you crazy bitch!" Emily was attempting to swat at Tara's hands, struggling to get away. She wasn't stupid enough to push or lay a hand on the obviously pregnant woman.

The club members and other hang-arounds looked up, ceasing conversations they were having, when they heard the head Old Lady yell out their boss's name. They gasped when they saw what the screeching was about.

"Would someone please get this crazy bitch ….AAhhhh" She wailed in agony as Tara fisted her hair tighter, leading her farther onto the club floor.

"They aren't doing shit for you, bitch," Tara snarled, "JACKSON TELLER! I KNOW YOU CAN HEAR ME!" she demanded.

Jax was on the patio smoking when he heard his wife screech his name. Dropping the cigarette he hurried inside, having to push a very nervous looking prospect out of his way. "Babe!?"

"Looks like another Crow Eater didn't get the 'I only fuck my wife' memo!" Tara glared at him. He looked just as shocked as she was but she was hormonal and pissed off.

"I am NOT one of those sluts…." Emily defended herself.

"Shut up gash!" Tara demanded. "So Jackson, do you want to tell me WHY I found her dressed like this in our dorm room? Where I sleep after taking care of YOUR club members! Where your CHILDREN sleep!" She glared at Jax, her eyes huge and demanding. "WHY?!"

Jax's eyebrows shot up to his hair line as he looked at Tara and the woman. Tara had pretty good hold of Emily's hair, her hand fisted up in it. Emily was looking at him with pleading eyes. "Tara, babe," he said gently, walking towards her with his hands out defensively, "I've been with you all day. How would I know why she was in there?"

Logically Tara knew he was right. They had had a nice long day as a couple/family. It was part of their couple's therapy to take one day every other week and just be together as a couple/family. That they both enjoyed so they kept it as part of their routine.

They had went out to eat breakfast at Denny's, took the boys to Monkey Joe's to let them bounce out some of their energy, let them run around Toys R Us, letting them pick out a toy apiece. Tara was not blind to the younger woman, who worked at all these places, who gave her husband visual appraisals. Some even going as far as to flirt with him in front of her and their boys. That on top of her raging hormones did nothing to tame the urge she had been having constantly. The urge to fuck and ravage Jax senseless. She had been feeling that way a lot in the last few weeks. Her sexual appetite for her husband had almost always been insatiable, but since she became pregnant again it's almost all she has thought about. And that was not a good thing when you were a business professional who worked with babies all day.

Then they dropped the boys off with Chucky and Suzy, before heading to an obstetrics appointment to make sure their baby was growing and developing correctly._ Waiting patiently in the exam room, she lay on the table with her feet dangling off the end, Jax sitting right next to her. He had her shirt pulled up, his large ring bearing hands both encasing her rounded belly. His long blond hair falling onto his face as he leaned forward placing gentle kisses on her belly. He whispered words of love, that he was their daddy and that there was a whole bunch of people out here who can't wait to meet him or her This was something he did whenever they had a few minutes too themselves. She couldn't say he did it every night, because he wasn't always home by the time she went to bed. But he was always there when she woke the next morning. She ran her hand through his hair, tears of love and some guilt._

_He looked up at her, his bright blue eyes shining with love, joy, pride and devotion. He was surprised to see the tears in her eyes, "Why the tears, babe?" he asked softly, standing up from the seat he was in. One hand went to cup her cheek, the other to push her hair back._

_"It's nothing… I just …. I love you ….. and you have no idea how hard it was for me to be so cold and distant from you, even with all the shit we had going on… All I wanted was you and our family to be safe and for you to hold me. I hurt you so bad Jax… How can you even forgive me for…." She sobbed until he finally couldn't take it anymore, cutting her off by kissing her._

_"Listen to me, babe. I love you, okay? Nothing you can do or say is going to change that," their foreheads resting together. "How did you forgive me for the 'things' I've done to you?" he asked her._

_When she got home last night after a long surgery, she found him sitting at the kitchen table with a manila envelope in front of him. He had a stack of papers, all marked with the tabs pointing to the lines that needed to be signed, in his hands. "What do you want me to do with this babe?" he asked her. He wasn't mad. "If you want me to sign it, I will."_

_She was not expecting to ever see those papers. She assumed Lowen had canceled them. Sighing, she pulled her hair out of its clip, kicked her shoes off just inside the kitchen entryway, and began pulling her scrub top up and over her head. "I need a shower," she said. The invitation was clear._

_She began to answer but he cut her off, "I burnt that shit up last night, babe. It took me almost 20 years to get you to marry me, you aren't getting rid of me that easy. I'm going to give you a real wedding one day soon, but I'm not letting you divorce me to get it," he smiled happily when she smiled at him. She had been stroking his goatee and beard the whole time, so he knew she was okay. She just needed to hear it. "I love you, Tara Teller. You need to stop stressing yourself out about shit that's not even an issue," he whispered before kissing her._

_After several more deep lingering kisses, he pulled back and wiped her tears away, "We gotta get rid of these before the doc thinks I'm an awful husband." _

_She chuckled just in time for the doctor to come in. The doctor said their little miracle was growing perfectly, but Tara's blood pressure was a little bit high. It was nothing to be too concerned about but to be sure to keep stress to a minimum._

After their appointment they had a few houses lined up to look at. Tara told the real estate broker they wanted a house with 4 bedrooms, 2 baths, a spacious backyard, descent security and in a good school district. Keeping the price under $700,000 is also recommended.

They looked at a few houses, but wanted to see more. The realtor gave Jax and Tara a few questioning looks. After all, they were almost 'celebrities' in their hometown, just not for good reasons. Their mug shots had been in the paper numerous times. And if that wasn't why he was looking at them sideways, it was for the same reason the woman earlier looked at them. Jackson Teller could be intimidating without even trying. He wasn't wearing his kutte today, but his baggy low slung jeans with his (mandatory) knife dangling from his belt, loose fitting 'work' shirt, white Nike's, slicked back long hair and goatee beard just gave off the impression of a thug. And she knew for certain he had a compact 9 millimeter strapped to his leg under his jeans. For that matter, Tara always carried in her bag just as well. Jax had taken the club into a more legal direction, but that had come at a high cost. Their safety was always still Jax's number one concern.

After house hunting, Jax decided to stick around the garage to get the SUV's oil changed, tires rotated, and whatever else needed to be done with it. The guys told Tara it could take a while, as there was a few cars ahead of it, so Jax talked her into going into the club house and laying down for a bit.

That's when she walked in on this woman, who was laying on the queen size mattress that SHE bought for the room, who was wearing nothing more than one of Jax's old SAMCRO shirts and, hopefully, a pair of panties. A shirt, might she add, that Abel wore more than Jax did anymore!

The woman gasped, and tried covering herself when she saw Tara, "Who are you?" she demanded.

That's when Tara walked right up to her, and dragged her out of the room by her hair.

Jax looked at the woman, "Ugh," he flipped through the rolodex of names and faces in his mind. "Amanda?" he said not sure if it was the right name or not. "What were you doing in our dorm room?"

"My name is Emily," she pouted.

"See he doesn't even know who you are! MY," she emphasized the word, "husband, like all the other men in this club house," she took her hand off her belly and pointed at all the other men, "likes pussy! He didn't give a shit what your name was." Tara took the wad of hair she had in her hand and yanked down hard on it, "Now tell me what you were doing in there or I'll rip this fucking weave out roots and all. And none of the people in this club house are going to stop me…"

"Okay! Okay!" Emily whined, "I came back to town to see my parents. My car was acting funny so I brought it here to have it looked at. And to get a tune up. I thought maybe I could get 'tuned up' too. It'd be cool to say I had the Sons VP and Prez, ya know?" Emily shrugged her shoulders and forgot her hair was in someone else's hands.

Tara yanked on her hair sharply again, "You know he's SAMCRO Prez and you didn't know he was married?!" she demanded.

But by the look on her face, or at least what Tara could see anyway, she knew the answer to that, "You just didn't care…" Tara answered herself.

With a look of disgust, Tara released her hair, pushing her away, "Get your shit and your car and get the hell out of my clubhouse. And you tell everyone you know that Jax Teller's cock is definitely off the fucking market!" Tara snarled at her.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry.." Emily repeated as she ran past Tara back towards the dorm rooms.

Jax approached Tara cautiously, "Babe? Are you okay?"

Looking off into space she nodded her head yes, "But I'm ready to go home…"

Without a word he walked over to her and swept her up in his arms, "Jax…"squealed.

"The doctor said we needed to keep your stress level to a minimum," he explained as he walked her towards the SUV, "It's my job to make sure that happens. It's also my job to jeep my family safe, so I am going to take you home and take care of you tonight."

She looked at him from the passenger's seat of the SUV, since that is where he placed her, "Jax…. I'm okay baby. Really. I've just over reacted a little," she said as she saw Emily run out of the clubhouse to her waiting car, "and my hormones are all over the place. I'm sorry I'm taking it out on you," she tugged gently on his goatee.

Tilting her face up to him, he kissed her gently, "Let me get the kids, then were are going to go home and I'm ordering some pizza. Then my cock is all yours tonight, wife," he winked at her teasingly.


End file.
